In the Blink of an Eye
by Deana
Summary: Sequel to 'Race Against Time'. Thranduil finally lets Legolas visit Rivendell nearly a year after the vanwacoi incident, not knowing that Legolas will come closer to death than ever before.
1. Attacked!

**In the Blink of an Eye**  
A LOTR story by Deana Lisi

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, (sniff) Aragorn, the twins, Elrond,  
or Thranduil, but I do own Heredil. A very special hannon le to Karri, who  
provided me with this idea, and to Lorrie for the title!

Hey everyone! Here's my new story; it takes place a year after 'Race Against Time'! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop sighing, Legolas! You lead me to believe that you do not enjoy my company!"

Legolas smiled, glancing over at his companion. The two elves were on their way to Rivendell; Legolas for the first time in nearly a year. His father had become extremely overprotective of him after the vanwacoi incident—understandably—as Legolas had come so very close to death.+ It had taken both Legolas and Thranduil some time to heal emotionally from the frightening ordeal, and Legolas had enjoyed the nightly talks that he and his father had started. The two of them would sit on Legolas' bed and talk of whatever fancied them, as if Legolas was an elfling once again. It had helped greatly, and the bond that they already shared had strengthened even more, if possible.

When Legolas received a message from Aragorn and the twins begging him to visit, Thranduil had reluctantly agreed, but only if the Captain of the Guard accompanied him on the journey. Legolas had nearly scoffed at the idea, citing that he was no elfling, but the worried expression on his father's face had stopped him.

"I do not loathe your company, Heredil," Legolas said. "I simply wonder what my friends will say when they find out that my father had me escorted."

Heredil smiled. "Ah, I see! They will taunt you, I assume."

Legolas nodded. "Most likely."

Heredil chuckled, as they approached the border of Imladris.

A sudden voice filled the air, startling the two. "Go back from whence you came! Mirkwood elves are no longer welcome in Rivendell!"

Heredil immediately drew his bow.

Legolas laughed, putting a hand on his arm. "Peace, mellon-nin, it is one of my jesting friends."

Heredil didn't relax the grip on his weapon. "How can you be sure?"

"Did you not notice the oddness to the voice?" said Legolas. "One of the twins or Aragorn are merely trying to alarm us."

Heredil lowered his bow, still looking wary.

Legolas trotted his horse forward. "Nay!" he shouted. "If you want us to leave, then you shall need to force us!"

Neither of the two expected what happened next.

A _shoof!_ filled the air, and an arrow suddenly embedded itself in Legolas' left shoulder. He gave a shocked cry, toppling from his mount.

"Legolas!" Heredil shouted, drawing his bow and leaping off his horse.

Legolas forced himself to stand, painfully drawing his own bow as Heredil wildly pointed his own, searching for a target.

Another arrow suddenly flew towards them, this time hitting Heredil in nearly the same place as Legolas, making him stumble back a step.

Legolas had an idea of where the arrow had come from, but pain was dulling his senses and before he had a chance to fire, the sound of two arrows being loosed filled the air, one striking his right arm and the other hitting his left leg, buckling it beneath him.

Heredil fired his own arrows, ignoring his pain, but it was already too late, for a final arrow flew towards Legolas with fatal intent, slamming into his chest.

Heredil hadn't quite seen where the last arrow had struck as he leaped in front of his prince, pointing his bow as steady as he was able to with an arrow in his shoulder. "Who dares attack us!" he shouted. "Show yourselves!"

No arrow greeted his words, and suddenly a group of hooded figures came out of the woods.

"Leave!" one of them shouted. "Bring word back to your King that you are not welcome here!"

"Go," Legolas weakly said, pain filling his voice.

Heredil spared a glance at Legolas, horrified to see the new arrow protruding from his chest. "No!" he said, voice unsteady with grief. "I will protect you even if it means my death!"

"If you die…" said Legolas, eyes tightly clenched shut. "Then so does…my father…"

Heredil realized the truth to his words. If no one warned Thranduil of Rivendell's treachery, the King might come in search of his son and likewise be murdered…as could any Mirkwood elf that came this way…

"Go…" Legolas whispered. He was shaking in utter agony, blood already covering nearly every inch of his clothes.

Heredil looked up as the group of Rivendell dwellers came closer. Quickly slinging his bow over his shoulder, he reached down to lift Legolas, only to have an arrow fly between his hand and the Prince's arm.

"He stays!" exclaimed the group leader. "You return _alone_, or you do not return at all!"

Heredil had fought wars and slew more orcs than he was ever able to count, but this moment was the first time that he literally did not know what to do.

"Go," Legolas whispered again. "Warn…my…"

Heredil's eyes widened when Legolas stopped talking, his tensed-up body suddenly relaxing, his bleeding chest not moving.

That was the last thing that Heredil saw.

The marauder who'd crept up behind Heredil tossed the rock that he'd hit him with, as the Mirkwood warrior fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take him out a few miles," said the leader. "And leave him."

The other being nodded, slinging Heredil over his shoulder and draping him over his horse.

The group of murderers reached Legolas and stared at him, occasionally poking him with a foot.

"Is he dead?" said one.

"No," said another. "But he will be, soon."

"Shall I finish him off?"

Before anyone could answer, sudden hoof beats were heard.

"Let's go!" the leader whispered, and everyone scattered, leaving Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, bleeding to death in the grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised that Thranduil allowed him to come."

"As am I."

"Why? Legolas is an adult. He is free to do as he wishes."

The twins gave Aragorn an incredulous look as they rode through the woods, making the human chuckle.

"You think that we are protective of _you_, brother?" said Elladan. "It is nothing compared to Thranduil regarding Legolas. Aye, our friend has freedom, but he lost some of it after the vanwacoi."

Everyone was silent for a minute, Aragorn remembering the horror that Legolas had endured, and the twins wishing that they'd been there to offer their friend the help and support that he'd needed during such a traumatic time.

"I am willing to wager that Thranduil had him escorted."

Elladan and Aragorn looked at Elrohir, weighing his words.

"I believe that you may be right," said Elladan, smiling. "If so, he will be very embarrassed to be lead as an elfling!"

"That he will!" Elrohir laughed.

Aragorn said nothing, having ridden slightly ahead of his brothers, seeing something strange lying on the ground in the distance. "What is that?"

Elladan and Elrohir followed his gaze, before giving exclamations of shock and kicking their horses into a run.

Aragorn followed, wondering what it could possibly be. _How I wish that I had the eyes of elves! _As they drew closer, he was finally able to make out what was lying in the grass, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Legolas!"

The shout roused the half-conscious elf, who laid immobile with his eyes closed, suffering more pain than he'd ever felt in his life.

Aragorn and the twins leaped from their horses, rushing to their friend with their mouths agape at the sight of four arrows protruding from his body.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, throwing himself to his knees and checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was very, very weak, beating much too fast as the elf's heart tried to keep blood circulating through his body.

"Look at him!" Elladan cried, panicking at the amount of blood that covered their friend and the ground around him. The original color of Legolas' clothes was literally indiscernible. "Elrohir! Go fetch ada! Legolas will not survive the trip home!"

Elrohir found himself trembling, not wanting to leave his dying friend.

"He'll make it!" Aragorn said, his voice shaking. "It is only two miles!"

"But he cannot be moved!" Elrohir exclaimed, seeing the arrow in their friend's chest.

Legolas suddenly made a soft sound.

"Make a litter!" said Aragorn. "Legolas? Are you awake? Open your eyes!"

The injured elf did, slightly, looking up blearily. His mouth formed Aragorn's name, but nothing came out.

"Hush," Aragorn said, glancing at his brothers as they constructed the litter with their cloaks and tree branches. "You'll be fine, mellon-nin, just hold on!"

Legolas said nothing, his body shivering as he slipped into shock.

"Do not remove the arrows!" Elladan suddenly exclaimed. "He has lost too much blood already!"

Aragorn knew that but said nothing, removing his own cloak and draping it over his friend. The arrows in Legolas' body served as a cruel barrier between the elf and the warmth that he desperately needed, so Aragorn took his knife and cut holes in the material, allowing the cloak to properly cover his friend.

The twins finished the litter quickly and laid it beside Legolas, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, his breathing very labored.

Carefully, the three brothers managed to lift their injured friend and place him on the litter. Each one's heart chilled at Legolas' pained cry.

"We are taking you home, Legolas," said Elrohir. "Our father will heal you and you will be fine!"

Legolas made no reply, unconscious once more.

Grabbing their horses, Elladan pulled them over and made his and Aragorn's kneel on either side of the litter.

Elrohir watched worriedly as his brothers mounted their steeds and grasped an end of the litter, holding it tightly as the horses stood.

"Mayhap you should go ahead," Elladan told him. "Tell father to be ready!"

Elrohir nodded, seeing wisdom in his brother's words. Riding forward, he gently touched their wounded friend's face, whispering a prayer before riding off.

Aragorn and Elladan followed at a slower pace, not wanting to jolt Legolas and make his bleeding worse.

"What in Middle Earth could have befallen him!" Elladan exclaimed, anxiously.

"I do not know," said Aragorn. "But, Elladan, those are elvish arrows…_Rivendell_ arrows…"

Elladan looked at Legolas, seeing with shock that his brother was right. "Someone from within _Imladris_ has done this!" he roared.

Aragorn sighed loudly, watching his friend's deathly pale face. He gave his brother no answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(+) My story; 'Race Against Time' : 1979095/1/

Shocking way to begin a story, I know! (runs)


	2. OW OW OW

Hey everyone! Wow, thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrohir didn't think that he'd ever ridden so fast in all of his life. When he reached home, he leaped from his horse and barreled into the door so fast that he nearly tripped.

"ADA!" he yelled.

Elrond had been leaving the library when he heard his son's shout, and he started to run, knowing by Elrohir's tone that something dreadful had happened.

"ADA! ADA!" Elrohir continued to shout, sounding panicked.

"Elrohir!" Elrond shouted back. "I am here! What has happened!"

Elrohir came bolting around a corner, his hair mussed and face terrified. "Ada! It's Legolas! We found him in the woods; he's been shot four times! He's dying, ada! One of the arrows is in his chest!"

Elrond felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Estel and Elladan are on their way here with him," Elrohir said, catching his breath. "We had to make a litter…"

"How far from the house are they?" Elrond asked, walking down the corridor to the supply closet.

"Only about a mile by now," Elrohir said.

Elrond was relieved at that, as he gathered bandages and herbs, handing some of them to his son.

Arms full, the two elves ran into the bedroom that Legolas had long-ago claimed as his own, assembling everything on a table and building a fire, boiling water and quickly mixing a painkilling remedy. By the time they went back to the front door, Aragorn and Elladan could be seen entering the yard.

Elrond inwardly cringed at the sight of Legolas' sheet-white face, as his sons carefully carried the litter into the house. _Ai!_ he thought, feeling Legolas' weak pulse as they walked.

Entering the bedroom, Aragorn and Elladan simply laid the litter on the bed, carefully removing Aragorn's cloak from Legolas' body.

When Elrond saw the injured elf without it, he fully understood why his son had believed Legolas to be dying.

Because he was.

Taking a knife, Elrond sliced it through Legolas' blood-soaked tunic and shirt, his sons gently peeling them off. He studied the arrow in the younger elf's torso, gently laying his head on the Prince's chest to listen to his lungs.

The three brothers stood next to the bed, watching anxiously, their nerves frayed.

Elrond straightened with an expression of shock.

"What!" Aragorn blurted.

Elrond smiled slightly. "It missed his lung…the arrow somehow missed his lung!"

The twins gasped, and Aragorn felt dizzy with relief.

Elrond frowned, studying the still bleeding wound. "I cannot see how, but his lung is not punctured. There is no escape of air, and no blood filling it." Gently placing his hand on Legolas' chest beside the arrow, he rested it there as Legolas breathed. "It must have entered his body as he exhaled," he said, after a few seconds. "Therefore his lung was not expanded at the time, and so the arrow _just_ missed it, but is now resting _beside_ it."

"But that would mean—" said Aragorn.

Elrond nodded. "Yes…every time Legolas inhales, the arrow scrapes his lung." He closed his eyes. "Extracting it could cause more harm than was inflicted when it struck him."

"Pull it out when he exhales!" said Aragorn.

Elrond nodded. "That is exactly what we must do. But first, fetch me the miruvor on the table."

Aragorn complied, as Elrond gave Legolas' other wounds a quick glance. "Take care of his arm and leg," he told his sons.

They nodded, shakily moving to do as their father said.

"The arrow broke his arm!" said Elladan, a minute later.

"Clean break?" Elrond asked, his hands pressed on Legolas' chest and shoulder wounds around the arrows.

Elladan sighed, gently feeling around the wound on Legolas' forearm. "Aye."

Elrond nodded, looking at Elrohir, who pulled on the arrow in Legolas' thigh, but didn't succeed in removing it.

"It's stuck!" Elrohir said. "Lodged in the bone."

Elrond sighed again, watching as Elladan kept one hand carefully pressed on Legolas' arm to slow the bleeding, and used his other hand to help his brother pull the arrow out of Legolas' leg.

The difficult action didn't even cause Legolas to stir.

"Did it break the bone?" Elrond asked. "Is the tip still on the arrow?"

Elrohir held the arrow up, showing the tip before he threw it to the floor. He shook his head as he felt the bone and studied the wound. "It's not broken through, but it left a hole and a hairline fracture."

Aragorn cringed at his brother's words as he brought back a cup containing the miruvor and painkilling tea. He held it as Elrond lifted Legolas ever so gently, being sure not to jostle the arrows in his chest and shoulder.

Aragorn slowly poured the drink into the unconscious elf's mouth, thankful that swallowing was a reflexive motion. After the cup was empty, Elrond gently lowered him down again and took a look at the shoulder wound.

"This one needs to come out before we work on his chest," he said.

Aragorn nodded, knowing that the arrow would only get in their way.

Feeling around the injury, Elrond seemed to not even notice that his hands were completely covered in blood. "It appears to have missed the bone," he said.

Everyone was relieved to hear that, especially after the bad news with Legolas' other wounds. Seeing his father brace Legolas' upper body, Aragorn grasped the arrow and gave it a firm tug. It easily came free, and he threw it to the floor in disgust.

Elrond took hold of the remaining arrow, suddenly letting go when he realized that his slick hands would never be able to do the job. Taking the towel that Aragorn handed him, he dried his hands—though they remained stained red—and grasped the arrow again.

Aragorn and the twins couldn't help but pause in their tending of Legolas' other wounds, to watch.

"Would everyone step back please?" Elrond asked.

His sons obeyed, being sure to make no sound, knowing that their father was concentrating.

Elrond watched Legolas' breathing pattern for a minute. It was irregular, likely due to the pain and blood loss, but Elrond knew that he had to extract the arrow at the right moment, or risk ripping the injured elf's lung. He began to copy Legolas' breathing, feeling when his own lungs expanded and deflated.

Aragorn and the twins stared nervously, unconsciously following their father in copying Legolas' breathing. They were too anxious to realize the humor in their action, and all three of them flinched when their father suddenly yanked the arrow free.

"Aragorn!" Elrond exclaimed. "Put pressure on the wound."

The human did, grabbing a towel and pressing it down, hoping to quickly stop the renewed blood flow.

Elrond laid his head on Legolas' chest again, his own heart pounding as he listened for anything amiss.

The twins continued with Legolas' other injuries, stitching them rather crookedly in their anxiety.

Elrond straightened, sighing with relief. "His lung appears to be fine."

"He will live!" Aragorn whispered, almost unable to believe it.

"If there are no complications," said Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir nearly fell to their knees with relief. The threat of losing their friend of nearly three thousand years had terrified them like nothing else.

Aragorn returned to the shoulder injury and Elrond finished with the chest wound, expertly sewing it closed. Once done, they wrapped bandages around each injury and changed Legolas' clothes, covering him thickly with blankets in the hope that it would calm the shivers brought on from shock.

Elrond returned to the table, mixing more herbs; plants that would help Legolas' body produce more blood, as the injured elf had lost an exceedingly dangerous amount. When he returned to the bed, Elladan and Elrohir were sitting on one side with Aragorn on the other. The twins were both clasping their friend's right hand, while Aragorn held his left.

Elrond stopped for a minute, just watching. "Who did this to him?" he asked.

His three sons all looked at him, bewildered. "I wish that we knew," said Aragorn, sighing. "We rode out to the border to meet him, and found him this way."

"As Estel pointed out to me," said Elladan. "They are Rivendell arrows."

Elrond glanced at the weapons on the floor, seeing that his sons were correct. He walked forward and handed Aragorn the cup.

Aragorn stood from the bed, watching as Elrond carefully lifted Legolas up again. The injured elf's head lolled limply, making Aragorn feel sick. _He looks dead,_ he thought, with a shiver.

They slowly got the medicine into the elf, gently laying him back down and fixing the blankets around him.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Elrohir asked his father.

Elrond shook his head. "I would not be surprised if it takes a few days."

The twins and Aragorn sighed in unison.

Suddenly, Elrohir popped his head up. "No horse!"

The others looked at him.

"When I rounded up our horses, Legolas' wasn't there!" he exclaimed.

Elladan frowned, thinking back. "You are right, there was no horse near him."

"Ai," said Aragorn. "You do not think that whoever did this stole her? Legolas will be heartbroken…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heredil suddenly noticed that he was watching the ground pass underneath him. Frowning, he jerked upright, only to nearly fall off his horse.

With a gasp, he pushed himself up, sliding from his steed and stumbling dizzily, holding onto the horse to steady himself. "Legolas!" he shouted. Looking all around himself, he found that hours had passed, and his horse was on the road back to Mirkwood.

"Ai!" he exclaimed, resting his aching head in one hand as he remembered what had happened.

Hearing a sudden neigh, Heredil looked up to see Legolas' horse tied to his own. Frowning, he reached out for it, gently petting her. "Where is your master?" he whispered, brokenly.

Gwaeren neighed again and shook her head, as if telling Heredil that she did not know.

Sighing, Heredil leaned against the horse, feeling weak from his injuries. Reaching to the arrow in his shoulder, he took a deep breath and pulled it out, clenching his teeth to stifle a cry of pain. Painfully taking a bag off his horse, he rummaged through it and pulled out bandages, wrapping his shoulder with some difficulty and tying it, using his teeth. That done, he remounted Nifredil and began his journey back to Mirkwood…terrified at the thought of informing Thranduil of his son's apparent demise…


	3. More Questions

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! Here's chapter 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is feverish."

Elrond sighed, having expected his son's words. Laying his own hand on Legolas' forehead, he was relieved that the fever wasn't high…but he feared that it would not remain low for long.

Evening had come to Rivendell, and the twins had left the house a few hours ago to try to find out what had befallen the Prince of Mirkwood. Someone had attempted to kill their friend, and they wanted to know why.

Aragorn sighed as he placed a wet cloth on Legolas' forehead. It almost seemed like yesterday that Legolas had lain here suffering from a severe case of a potentially fatal mortal illness. He had feared that his friend would die, but Legolas survived, and they'd later succeeded in obtaining the antidote to restore Legolas' elven healing ability. It had taken nearly three stress-filled months for the elf's body to return to him what he'd lost. _Only for Legolas to die a year later?_ Aragorn thought._ No! _

The door suddenly opened, and the twins walked in.

"Did you discover anything of importance?" Elrond asked.

Elladan shook his head, sadly. "No. We didn't tell anyone what has happened; if the killer found out that Legolas is here, he'd simply come to finish what he started. We walked about and listened to as many conversations as we could."

"And we made note of everyone that we saw," said Elrohir. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything seemed normal."

"Well, _this_ is not normal!" said Aragorn, pointing at the unconscious Legolas.

Despite the situation, the twins both raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of their father.

Aragorn sighed inwardly. "That is not what I meant—"

"We know, brother," said Elrohir. "Someone in Rivendell tried to kill our dear friend, and we will find out who!"

"There was more than one attacker," said Elladan, eyebrows raised at the sudden realization. "We found Legolas' bow and an unfired arrow laying beside him. He'd had no chance to fire! His quiver was full, meaning that he hadn't shot any arrows at all. He did not simply stand there and let one man shoot him four times; he was unable to shoot back because he was hit by more than one arrow at once!"

The others pondered his words, nodding.

"So he was ambushed," said Aragorn. Sighing, he rewet the cloth on his friend's forehead. "You need to wake, Legolas," he said, softly. "Tell us who has done this to you!"

Legolas remained motionless, skin pale and his breathing shallow.

"We should have guards posted at his door," Elrohir said to their father. "I shall see to it if you wish."

Elrond nodded. "That would be wise."

Elrohir left the room, and Elladan sat on the bed, facing their unconscious friend. He carefully opened Legolas' shirt and peeled back the edge of the bandage covering his chest, studying the wound.

Elrond recognized the look of deep thought on his eldest son's face. "Elladan?"

"I was wondering," said Elladan. "Who is to say that orcs have not managed to accumulate Rivendell arrows over the years? How do we know that orcs did not do this?" He sighed. "If so, then there could be poison."

Aragorn looked at their father, his eyebrows raised. Of course, orcs could take and keep Rivendell arrows from deceased bodies.

Elrond stepped forward with concern, looking the wound over. It was red and inflamed around the edges, as was typical, but there was no abnormal discoloration or leakage.

Elladan moved on to Legolas' shoulder and arm, while Aragorn checked Legolas' leg.

"If orcs did this," said Aragorn, "Why would they leave Legolas there? Would they not have carried him off…one elf, riding alone?"

Closing Legolas' shirt, Elrond thought for a minute before he answered. "Unless they were driven off before they had a chance, by your arrival…" he realized the unlikliness before even finishing his words. "No, they would simply have attacked the three of you also."

"But wait," said Aragorn, pausing as he replaced the bandage on his friend's leg. "It cannot have been orcs, for Legolas would have sensed their presence."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, realizing the truth in Aragorn's words. Legolas would've known that the orcs were there, and fired before the creatures did. Each of the Mirkwood Prince's arrows was accounted for, which proved that he had been caught unawares.

Elrohir came back into the room then, and he stared at the other three, sensing their uncertainty. "What did I miss?" he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heredil was hardly aware of anything as he rode. His injuries throbbed, but his mind was elsewhere as a combination of emotional and physical shock clouded his senses. All that he could see in his mind was Legolas lying in the grass completely covered in blood, with the hideous arrows protruding from his body.

Many times, Heredil had seen Legolas wounded, but not as badly as this. The younger elf had suffered many wounds that had nearly killed him, but he had always received the proper healing care that saw him eventually recovered. This time, Legolas had been left at the mercy of those mercenaries.

Closing his eyes, Heredil wasn't able to prevent sudden tears. Legolas was dead; if those people didn't deliberately kill him, then he had died from massive blood loss. _That arrow was in his chest…_he thought. _He probably drowned in his own blood!_

A choked sob made its way past his lips, as grief nearly overwhelmed him. He loved Legolas like a son—_Like the son that I've never had._

Shaking his head, Heredil tried to force back thoughts of his wife, Linwe. She had sailed very long ago, and they'd never had any children. A mere few weeks after she left, Thranduil's wife had given birth to Legolas, and the tiny elfling had helped Heredil's heart to heal. _But now, Legolas is dead!_

A whinny suddenly broke into Heredil's despondent thoughts, and he realized that he'd fisted his hands in Nifredil's mane. He released it, murmuring an apology that the horse accepted with a neigh.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Heredil wiped at the tears that soaked his cheeks. _No…Legolas cannot be dead! Thranduil will not be able to live without him…and neither will I!_

Nifredil suddenly gave a snort, as if agreeing.

Heredil urged her to go faster, determined to ride through the night without stopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was a long one for Elrond and his sons, as Legolas' fever rose. They worked diligently to lower it, for the Prince was extremely weak from the massive blood loss, and they knew that his body might not have the strength to survive it.

Not once did Legolas stir or make any sound. He lay there completely motionless, his skin extremely pale despite the fever-flush on his cheeks.

Aragorn sighed as he refilled a bowl with water. They'd resorted to leaving wet towels on Legolas' body to help reduce his fever. Between Elrond's herbs and the compresses, the injured elf's fever should have lowered by now, but it hadn't. Legolas' body was just too weak, and everyone was terrified that he was dying.

Aragorn furiously blinked back tears that he refused to shed, not wanting his father to see.

Elrond heard his son's sudden sniff, and turned to look at him as he approached the bed.

Aragorn inwardly sighed at his father's exceptional elven hearing, but he didn't protest when Elrond took the bowl and set it down before pulling him into a sudden hug.

"Legolas has survived much in his life," Elrond said. "He is not well, but we must have hope."

Aragorn sighed as a few of the tears escaped, disappearing into his father's robes. He nodded at Elrond's words before pulling away, giving him a slight smile as he reached for the bowl.

Elrond smiled back, squeezing his son's shoulder as he removed the towel from Legolas' forehead, to check his temperature. There was still no change. A thought suddenly struck him. "We need to send a message to Thranduil."

Aragorn winced at the words. "He will surly forbid Legolas from ever coming here again if…" He suddenly stopped, nearly choking on the words. _If he lives._

Elrond pretended that he didn't notice. "I shall return. If the twins come back before I do, be sure to keep them here."

Aragorn nodded as his father left the room. When light had dawned, the twins had gone back to the place where they'd found Legolas, to see if anything could be learned of the events surrounding his attack. That had been a few hours ago, and Aragorn wished that his brothers would return soon to tell them what they'd learned.

Elrond returned before them, however, and told Aragorn that a messenger had been sent to Mirkwood.

Rewetting the cloth on his friend's forehead, Aragorn desperately prayed that Thranduil wouldn't arrive to find his son dead...


	4. Answers! Well, One, Anyway

Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's chapter 4:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heredil somehow managed to ride through most of the night, giving Nifredil a break by riding Gwaeren. He was still emotionally numb, his mind denying Legolas' death and paying no heed to his own injuries.

A tired whinny suddenly filled the air, and he abruptly realized that Gwaeren had slowed. Allowing her to stop, he slid off her back and unexpectedly fell to his knees. His shoulder and head throbbed, and he closed his eyes, wincing.

A wet nose on either side of his face made him reopen them, and he smiled at the horses despite his agony. "Rest," he croaked out, lowering himself to the ground.

Nifredil obeyed and knelt, but Gwaeren started to pace, swishing her tail nervously.

Heredil knew that the horse was upset, being very attached to Legolas. He also knew from their location that he had about twelve more hours of riding; he would indeed make it in record time.

Pulling himself towards Nifredil, he leaned against her wearily, trying to stay awake. He knew that he would be out for hours if he fell asleep.

Reaching for his bag of healing supplies, Heredil looked through the herbs, searching for something that would act as a stimulant, to keep him awake. Finding an herb that would do the job, he dropped it into his waterskin and drank it before calling to Gwaeren.

The mare trotted over to him, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Take rest," he said, petting her nose. "An hour will not make a difference with our…situation," he said, voice shaking.

The horse turned away and paced a few more times before finally obeying, lowering to her knees.

Heredil sighed and lay there in a tired stupor for an hour, before rising and again going on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Legolas' room suddenly opened, and Aragorn and Elrond turned as the twins finally came in.

"We have learned much," Elladan said, before their father or brother could ask. "Legolas did not come to Imladris alone! He had a companion who was also wounded, but returned to Mirkwood."

"Returned!" said Aragorn, shocked. "Whoever it was left Legolas there to _die_!"

"Perhaps not," said Elrohir. "We found many footprints near the bloodstain left by the other Mirkwood elf. Whoever they belonged to apparently forced the elf home, for we found hoofprints going back towards Mirkwood."

Aragorn shook his head. "Why did they let the other elf go, but leave Legolas there?"

"_And,_ who were the attackers," said Elrohir. "The footprints were left by humans."

Aragorn looked at Elrond, eyebrows raised.

"It also seems that the other elf took Legolas' horse back with him," said Elladan. "Both sets of hoofprints left the scene together. It appears that the elf fell unconscious, and the attackers literally put him on his horse and _sent_ him back, with both horses."

"Mayhap your arrival prevented them from inflicting the killing blow on Legolas," said Elrond. "His injuries had to have been inflicted only moments before you found him, or Legolas would have bled to death."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, pondering everything that they'd heard.

"But who are these men?" said Aragorn. "And why do they hate Legolas?"

"That," said Elladan. "Is what we must quickly discover."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heredil had never been so glad to see the Mirkwood palace gate. At the same time though, he dreaded what he was going to tell Thranduil.

Riding into the courtyard, he watched as a group of guards rushed towards him, concerned at his appearance.

"Captain!" yelled one of them, seeing the blood on Heredil's clothes. "You must get to a healer!"

"No!" Heredil exclaimed, throwing off the concerned hands. "I need to speak to Thranduil!"

The other elves saw sudden tears well up in the wounded elf's eyes, and the implications were staggering.

"Heredil!"

Turning, everyone parted as King Thranduil hurried towards them, having been alerted to his friend's unexpected arrival in the night. "Heredil! What has happened!"

Heredil closed his eyes for a minute, dreading the words that he would have to tell his old friend. "We need to speak," he said, barely able to get out the words. "Alone."

Thranduil took in the sight of his friend, noting the blood and obvious exhaustion. Taking his friend's arm, he pulled it over his own shoulder, uncaring of the blood that would likely get onto his royal robes.

The rest of the elves nervously watched as their King helped his friend out of their sight.

"Who did this to you?" Thranduil asked, helping Heredil into the palace and to his sitting room. "Why did you return after escorting my son to Rivendell?"

Heredil's stomach clenched at mention of Legolas. "We were attacked…"

"Both of you?" said the King, kicking open the door and bringing Heredil to a couch. "Is Legolas all right?"

Heredil closed his eyes, unable to answer. "We were stopped at Rivendell's border. A voice called out to us that Mirkwood elves are no longer welcome in Imladris."

"Impossible!" said Thranduil, sitting his friend down.

Heredil sighed, leaning his head back. "That was my first thought. Legolas thought the threat to be a jest by one of his friends."

Thranduil turned to face him. "But it was not, I can see!" he said, gesturing to the blood on his friend's clothes.

Heredil sighed again, from where he sat. "No."

"What happened next?" Thranduil asked, nervously. "What of Legolas?"

Heredil forced himself to meet the king's eyes. "They…fired at us." He lowered his gaze. "Legolas was the first hit."

Fear came into Thranduil's eyes. "Where?"

"Left shoulder," Heredil answered. "We fired back, but could not tell where our foes were." He paused for a second, swallowing hard. "For some reason, they targeted Legolas…"

Thranduil's heart began to race.

Heredil closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Forgive me, Your Highness, please…"

Thranduil frowned at the royal title, his anxiety growing. "Why do you address me such, mellon-nin?"

"I fear that I will be your mellon no longer," Heredil whispered, obviously fighting tears.

Thranduil threw himself to his knees before his friend. "Why!" he asked, dreading Heredil's answer, his heart telling him what it was before the other elf spoke.

"I failed to protect your son," Heredil said. "He was hit again: in his other arm, a leg…" he swallowed again, his throat nearly closing up. "And his chest," he whispered.

Thranduil stared at his friend, almost unable to process the words.

Heredil closed his eyes again as the tears escaped, grief and guilt overwhelming him.

King Thranduil slowly rose, saying nothing. Turning around, he stood with his back to his friend, covering his face with trembling hands.

Heredil glanced at him before closing his eyes again as he waited for words of banishment.

Thranduil stood that way for another minute, before suddenly asking, "Was he alive when you saw him last?" His voice shook badly.

Heredil squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "I do not know."

Thranduil turned around then, looking frantic. "You do not _know_!"

"He spoke," Heredil said. "He told me to leave. Our foes had come out of hiding, and commanded me to return to Mirkwood without Legolas. I refused, but Legolas tried to force me." He sighed. "His eyes closed then, and that was the last thing that I remember, before I woke lying across my horse."

Thranduil looked stricken. He stared at his friend, breathing too fast as his heart raced with fear for his son. Without another word, he strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Heredil asked, struggling to stand.

"To find my son!" Thranduil nearly shouted.

"Wait!" Heredil exclaimed. "I am coming!"

Thranduil stopped with his hand on the door handle, turning to look at his friend. "You are not _fit_ to, Heredil! You will only slow me down!"

"No!" Heredil exclaimed, though he knew the words to likely be true. "Let me have my wound seen to and then—"

"I'm leaving right _now_, Heredil!"

"It has nearly been three _days_, Thranduil!" said the wounded elf. "One more hour won't matter!"

The King blinked, realizing the truth in his friend's words. He also understood Heredil's _need_ to go. Sighing, he knew that he couldn't leave his friend here, wallowing in grief and guilt. Besides, he knew that it would take some time to make ready for the trip. "All right," he said. "Come."

Heredil smiled his relief, as the King once more wrapped an arm around him and helped him from the room.


	5. Good News for Thranduil!

Oh my gosh...I am so sorry, I had no idea that my last post was 10 days ago! (gasp) I can't believe how fast the time went by...how weird! (runs)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning dawned in Rivendell again, and Legolas still lay motionless, burning with fever. His temperature had finally lowered slightly, but it wasn't enough to bring the elf out of danger.

Elrond and his sons had stayed in the room all night, diligently caring for their wounded friend. The Mirkwood Prince's physical state made them sick at heart.

_He is too weak, _Elrond thought. _His wounds have left him too weak to fight the fever. _Looking at his sons, he knew that they had the same thought.

The three younger beings were unusually quiet, but that suddenly changed early in the afternoon as Aragorn fed Legolas some herbs.

"Ada!" he exclaimed, startling everyone. "His fever has lessened!"

Elrond and his sons dashed over, the twins nearly tripping each other in their haste. They touched his arms to feel the heat emanating from their friend's skin as their father felt his forehead.

"Indeed it has," said Elrond, sighing with relief.

Aragorn's smile nearly split his face, and everyone's spirits were very much improved.

Relieved that their friend would live, the twins went in search of information again, heading back to the scene where they'd found Legolas.

The injured elf's temperature went down a little more throughout the day, but Legolas still had yet to wake.

"Do you have any idea who these humans could be?" Aragorn asked Elrond.

The healer tipped his head to one side. "There are several villages to our north, as you know. They could be from any one of them."

"I cannot fathom why they tried to kill Legolas," said Aragorn, rewetting the cloth on his friend's forehead.

Elrond shook his head. "None of the towns have shown us recent hostility. I cannot make sense of it either, especially since his attire and appearance makes him obviously not a resident of Rivendell."

Aragorn sighed. "I wish that he would wake!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "He may know exactly who did this to him! We need to know what happened!"

"Peace, Estel," said Elrond, reaching across the bed to touch his arm. "Mayhap your brothers will have more information when they return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was, the twins had even _less_ information than they'd had the day before. To their dismay, they found that the tracks left by the humans had been washed away.

_It rained? _Elladan thought. He'd been so worried for Legolas that he hadn't even noticed the inclement weather.

Looking at Elrohir, he sighed, angrily. "We cannot follow tracks that no longer exist!"

"This is ridiculous," Elrohir agreed. "We have no idea which village the men came from!"

They were both silent for a minute, before Elladan sighed again. "Some trackers we are! All that was can do now is ask our people if they saw anything suspicious."

Elrohir nodded. "Aye. I pray that someone did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil, Heredil, and their troops managed to ride most of the night, only stopping when the horses could no longer run. Thranduil kept an eye on his friend, knowing that he'd had little—if any—rest since he'd been injured, and he didn't want him to collapse along the journey, especially when they needed to get to Rivendell with all haste.

Around noontime, the inevitable finally happened, and Heredil passed out on his horse, nearly toppling from the steed.

The King saw his friend suddenly tip, and he managed to grab him before he fell. Stopping the horses, he pulled Heredil onto his own before continuing. "Rest, mellon-nin," he murmured, uselessly.

Heredil's eyes were closed, testifying to his exhaustion.

Another hour passed before Thranduil unexpectedly spotted an elf riding towards them. He obviously hailed from Rivendell, and Thranduil spurred his horse on faster, desperately hoping that he had news of his son.

"King Thranduil!" the elf shouted, as they drew closer. His voice showed obvious surprise.

"Have you news of Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed.

The elf nodded as his horse slowed. "Aye, I bring you word from Lord Elrond. Legolas lives, but is very seriously injured."

_He lives!_ Thranduil felt faint at the words. _Legolas lives…my son lives!_

"Your highness…?" said the messenger, looking concerned at the other elf on the King's horse.

Thranduil had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak; choked up with relief that Legolas was alive. "He was with Legolas, and returned to fetch me."

The messenger's eyebrows rose. "Lord Elrond will be relieved to hear that! No one was able to give an account of what had happened to the Prince."

The King sighed. "And yet, there are still questions that need answering. Come!" he said, kicking his horse into a gallop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe that we have outgrown our usefulness."

Elrond and Aragorn looked up at Elladan, as the twins walked into the room.

Elrohir shot his brother a look as if to say, 'speak for yourself'.

"We discovered _nothing_," Elladan said, sounding saddened and angry at the same time. "Rain washed away the men's tracks, and no one in Rivendell saw or knows _anything_ about the attack on Legolas!"

Aragorn jumped to his feet, surprising everyone. "So we have nothing to go on? No way of finding out who did this, why, and whether or not they'll try to kill him _again_!"

The twins and Elrond stared, not having expected such a scene.

"Forgive us, Estel," Elladan said, softly.

His words made Aragorn literally deflate, and he shook his head, lowering his eyes. "Oh, Elladan, forgive _me_, I did not mean to imply that the fault is yours!" He sighed. "Forgive me…it's just…" he looked at Legolas, gesturing with his arm. "_Look_ at him."

"We know," said Elladan, moving closer to the human. Elrohir joined them, and they stood staring at Legolas' deathly-pale face.

"Have hope, Estel," said Elrohir. "Be true to your name."

Those words struck a chord in Aragorn, and he gave his brother a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil was so elated that his son was alive, that he barely noticed the rest of the journey. He was brought out of his reverie when Heredil finally woke, well after night had fallen.

"Thranduil?"

The Mirkwood King was startled at the sudden voice, and he stopped his horse. "Heredil? How do you feel?"

Heredil glanced around, confused. "How did I come to be on your horse?"

Thranduil smiled. "You nearly fell off your own!"

Heredil straightened up, noticing the Rivendell elf. He looked at Thranduil again, wondering why he was smiling.

Thranduil laughed at his friend's expression. "Heredil, Legolas is alive!"

Heredil's jaw dropped. "A-alive? He lives?"

"Yes, mellon-nin!" said the King. "He is in the care of Elrond, who sent a messenger to inform me. He lives, Heredil!"

Heredil was so shocked that he nearly passed out again. Speechless, he sighed heavily with relief.

Thranduil's smile faded when Heredil began to dismount. "What are you doing?"

Heredil frowned. "I can ride on my own. It has obviously been hours! I am well rested now."

Thranduil watched him, seeing that he _did_ look better. He knew that time was of the essence, so he nodded. "All right. But I intend to have Elrond have a look at your wound when we arrive."

Heredil nodded, not wanting to waste precious time with futile arguments. _Legolas survived! _Looking at Thranduil, he smiled.

Thranduil returned it, and they resumed their journey.


	6. Caught

The next day, Legolas was still unconscious. Despite everyone's worry, it was encouraging to know that at least his condition hadn't worsened. There seemed to be a little more color in his face, but it was so slight that it was difficult to be sure.

Aragorn had succumbed to sleep, having been awake for longer than a human could endure. He'd fallen asleep in a chair, and the twins had eventually moved him to the end of Legolas' bed, not wanting the human's muscles to stiffen-up.

Elrond checked Legolas' wounds, carefully hiding his displeasure over their status. The younger elf's body was so weak from the immense blood loss that it was unable to heal at its usual speed.

Elrond sighed as he felt Legolas' forehead. He was relieved that the fever had lowered, but he wished that it would fade completely. _This incident is probably the closest that Legolas has ever come to death,_ he realized.

The door opened as the twins came into the room, having fetched lunch. They brought the trays over to a table and Elladan handed his father a bowl of broth, into which Elrond dropped some herbs.

"How is he?" Elrohir whispered, not wanting to wake Aragorn.

"No worse," Elrond whispered back, pouring some of the herb-laden broth into a cup. "But I wish that his fever would break."

Elladan sighed as he watched his father carefully prop Legolas up in his arm.

Elrond poured the broth into Legolas' mouth slowly, being sure that he swallowed it. He desperately hoped that Legolas would be awake and recovering by the time that Thranduil arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting as Thranduil and his party reached the border to Rivendell.

"It happened here," said Heredil, unconsciously taking out his bow.

Thranduil slowed his horse and his guards followed his lead, looking around cautiously.

Heredil spotted the bloodstain left by Legolas, relieved that some of it had apparently been washed away. He hoped that Thranduil didn't see it.

Just as Thranduil was about to spur his horse into a gallop, they heard a voice call out.

"Turn back! Mirkwood elves are no longer welcome in Rivendell!"

Before the person could even finish his sentence, Heredil had turned to the left and fired an arrow into the trees.

A cry of pain sounded, and a body fell to the ground.

Sudden rustling sounds filled the air, and they tried to spot the people that were now running into the woods.

Some of the guards rode off to follow, while Heredil, Thranduil, and the remaining guards approached the unmoving person.

Heredil dismounted—slightly unsteadily, as the pain in his shoulder had grown from firing the arrow. He approached the body with some of the guards, and Heredil used his sword to push aside the person's hood. "A human!" he exclaimed.

Thranduil frowned. "Does he live?"

"Yes," said one of the guards.

"Tend him, and take him with us," said Thranduil. "We shall need him for information."

His guards obeyed, and they rode on towards Elrond's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ada!" said Elrohir, suddenly rushing into Legolas' room. "Thranduil has arrived!"

Elrond stood, his eyebrows raised. "So soon?"

Elrohir nodded.

"Go meet him," said Aragorn. "I will watch over Legolas."

Elrond nodded, knowing that he'd only be away from the injured elf for a few minutes.

He and Elrohir left the room, quickly making their way to the front door. They saw Thranduil dismounting, speaking to Elladan.

"Elrond!" Thranduil said, as the healer came out the door.

"He lives," Elrond said. "But he is still unconscious."

Thranduil sighed heavily, rushing up the stairs.

Elrond and his sons followed, Elladan noticing Heredil and his injury. He lent the Mirkwood Captain aid, and they quickly reached Legolas' room.

Elrond grabbed Thranduil's arm before he could enter, turning him around and holding his shoulders tightly.

Thranduil struggled for a second, before stopping and giving his friend a puzzled and anxious look.

"Forgive me," said Elrond. "But you must know this before you go in; be careful where you touch him. The arrow that struck his right forearm broke the bone, and he was shot in his left shoulder and right thigh. He was also shot in the left side of his chest, but it miraculously missed his heart and lung."

Thranduil nodded, eyes welling with tears at the seriousness of his son's injuries.

Elrond let go of him, and Thranduil turned and threw open the door.

Aragorn was sitting on the bed, carefully holding Legolas' left hand under the blanket. Thranduil rushed forward and sat on the other side, reaching out to move the blanket and take his son's right hand, but then remembered Elrond's words. Instead, like Aragorn, he slid his hand under the covers and wrapped it around his son's. "Legolas," he whispered, reaching out to smooth the younger elf's hair. His chest constricted when he felt the heat in his son's skin.

"Ada?"

Thranduil's eyes widened at the whispered voice, and Elrond and his sons threw surprised looks at Aragorn.

"He's been trying to wake for the last few minutes," Aragorn said, smiling.

Heredil sank to his knees beside the bed, his emotions as unstable as Thranduil's. "Legolas!" he said, reaching out his good arm and placing his hand over Thranduil's and Legolas', over the blanket. "Legolas," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "Forgive me…I would _never_ have willingly left you…"

"I know," Legolas whispered, not quite able to recall the events.

Elrond and his sons watched intently, wondering at Heredil's words.

"We caught one, Legolas," Heredil said, rubbing back and forth on the injured elf's hand. "We'll find out why they did this to you…"

Elrond grabbed Thranduil's shoulder. "You caught one of the men!"

Thranduil nodded, watching his son, who'd closed his eyes. "Heredil shot him…he's in one of the healing rooms, I assume…"

Elrond turned to leave, but stopped when Legolas gave a soft, pained gasp. He opened his mouth to tell his sons to give him some painkilling herbs, and saw that Elladan was already preparing some. He looked at Heredil. "You should come with me."

Heredil shook his head, still on his knees beside Legolas' bed. "My wound already heals. I am fine, please do not make me leave him!"

Elrond sighed. "I shall tend you when I return."

No one said anything, giving all their attention to Legolas, so Elrond quickly left the room and headed for the healing wing.

When he entered, he found a few of the healers tending to the man, who had an arrow wound to his upper abdomen. He watched, assessing the man's condition for himself. There didn't appear to be any internal damage, as he could tell from the wound's location, but there was always the possibility of infection with a human. Elrond desperately hoped to get information out of the man before he possibly died. "Is he conscious?"

A healer shook his head as he stitched the injury.

Elrond watched for a few minutes more, glad that the man didn't seem in imminent danger of death. "I will be in Legolas' room. If he wakes, inform me immediately."

The healers nodded, and Elrond left.


	7. Misplaced Guilt

Hey everyone! I started a new full-job this week, so I'm not sure if I can commit to posting on any other day but Saturdays. I can barely stay awake as I write this note! (Runs from angry readers) Enjoy the chapter :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be still, Legolas, do not move."

The words sounded distant to the injured elf, even though Aragorn was sitting right beside him. Pain consumed his body…his chest, shoulder, arm, leg…he'd never felt so utterly weak, and he feared that death wasn't far.

A hand suddenly slid beneath his back on both sides.

"Lift very carefully," Aragorn said to Thranduil.

The King nodded, cringing at the amount of pain he knew that the movement would cause his son.

When he was lifted up, Legolas gasped at the sudden increase of pain, especially in his chest. He hadn't realized that it could hurt any worse than it already did.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said, his voice sounding choked up.

"Drink, Legolas," said Aragorn, holding a cup to his lips.

Legolas barely heard the words, on the verge of passing out. The pain in his chest was agonizing, and his breath came in fast gasps.

Aragorn saw his friend's head loll to the side, and knew that the elf's consciousness was leaving him. "Legolas!" he deliberately shouted, trying to bring him back to awareness.

Thranduil was startled, and unintentionally jerked, jostling his son.

Aragorn's shout worked, and Legolas gave a pained whimper.

"Drink this, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, gently. "It will help."

Legolas felt the cup press against his lips, and he tried to drink its contents, not caring how it tasted. It seemed to take forever before the cup was emptied, but he finally felt himself being lowered back down and he wasn't able to stifle another whimper.

Aragorn sighed as he carefully pulled his arm out from under his friend. He fixed the blankets over the elf, laying his hand on Legolas' forehead to check his temperature. It hadn't changed.

Legolas' eyes were closed and he was motionless, the wince on his face and labored breathing the only thing that proved his consciousness.

Aragorn wet a cloth and placed it on his friend's forehead, sitting on the bed and laying a hand on his friend's arm through the blankets, careful not to touch the bandages. He looked at the other people in the room, to see Thranduil gently smoothing his son's hair, trying to lend Legolas comfort as he awaited the effects of the painkilling herbs. The twins stood next to him quietly, and Heredil was slumped in a chair beside Thranduil, looking as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. _Speaking of 'shoulders', _Aragorn thought. He was just about to suggest that one of his brothers take a look at Heredil's wound when the door opened.

Elrond came back in and approached the bed, looking at Legolas and inwardly sighing at his pained expression. He picked up the cup on the nightstand, hoping that there had been a sleeping herb in the tea. Sniffing it, he was glad to see that there was.

A few minutes later, the pain-lines in Legolas' face faded as he fell asleep.

Thranduil sighed with relief, glad that his son no longer had to suffer.

"Heredil," said Elrond, putting a hand on the Captain's good shoulder. "I will look at your wound and you will tell my sons and I what you know, as you were obviously with Legolas when this danger befell him?"

Heredil nodded. "Aye, I was indeed…"

For the next ten minutes, he told them everything that had occurred that terrible day. When the twins heard what the men had said to them, they exploded.

"They said that Mirkwood elves are no longer _welcome_ here!" said Elladan. "They…they…"

"They tried to start a war between Mirkwood and Rivendell," said Elrohir, his voice betraying his shock as he finished his brother's sentence.

Aragorn said nothing, his eyes open wide and mouth open slightly.

Elrond, usually so calm and collected, started pacing. He said nothing.

"Then, they fired at us," said Heredil, sighing. "Obviously, we were both hit. They targeted Legolas, for reasons that I know not of."

"Mayhap they were able to see that he was an elf of status," said Aragorn, having finally found his voice.

Thranduil sighed, closing his eyes.

"They tried to force me back to Mirkwood," said Heredil. "To tell Thranduil to keep out of Rivendell. They would not allow me to take Legolas with me." He sniffed, his emotions trying to come to the surface. "I refused to leave him, and that's the last thing I recall before waking on my horse hours later."

Everyone was quiet, thinking on what Heredil had said. One by one they all looked at Elrond, who was, surprisingly, still slowly pacing.

"Ada?" said Elladan, thinking his father's action to be odd.

Elrond stopped and looked at them. "None of the human villages have ever shown hostility to us before. There _has_ to be a reason for this."

The others looked at each other.

"Obviously, these humans feel wronged by elves in some way," Elrond continued. "As soon as the man in the healing rooms is able to tell us which village he is from, I will be sending a group to investigate. Mayhap the situation can be resolved and the attacks ended."

"I want the men who did this," Thranduil suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him.

Thranduil kept his gaze on his sleeping son, his expression hardening. "I wish to punish the men who shot my son! You will not deny me this, Elrond!"

Elrond said nothing, imagining himself in Thranduil's place.

Legolas suddenly moved his head slightly, giving a soft whimper in his sleep.

Thranduil frowned and leaned forward, brushing his hand over Legolas' hair before laying his cheek against his son's head. "Hush, penneth," he whispered, his voice sounding choked up in reaction to his son's pain. "Sleep."

Legolas made another soft sound, his eyebrows furrowed.

Heredil brought up the hand on his good arm and held it over his eyes, unable to let go of his guilt. _I left him wounded, dying…_

Elrond laid a hand on his uninjured shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You are not at fault," he whispered.

Heredil sighed heavily.

Elrond knelt beside the chair, taking hold of Heredil's wrist, trying to pull his hand away from his face. "Why do you carry blame? You did not fire those arrows."

Heredil allowed the healer to pull his hand away, but he didn't meet his eyes. "I left him lying there," he whispered, almost unable to get out the words.

Elrond smiled gently. "But my sons arrived moments later."

Heredil looked up. "They did?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes. You did not _leave_ Legolas. You cannot blame yourself for being overcome by those men. You did everything in your power."

Heredil sighed shakily, his emotions unstable.

A hand suddenly reached over and clutched his arm, and he saw that it was Thranduil's, who was smiling at him slightly. "He is right, mellon-nin," said the King.

Those simple words were enough to make a few tears escape Heredil's eyes, and he carefully moved his injured arm, laying his hand over Thranduil's.


	8. Immortality Rules!

Hours later, night had fallen, and everyone was tired.

Aragorn sat in a chair beside the bed, fast asleep. The twins were similarly dozing, having had hardly any rest in the past few days. Thranduil was lying on the bed beside Legolas, nodding-off occasionally, but too anxious over his son's condition to get any real sleep. Heredil had succumbed to slumber even before Aragorn; his wound, lack of rest, and emotional turmoil having served to exhaust him. The only one awake was Elrond.

The healer watched over everyone quietly, extremely tired himself. The constant care of Legolas over the past days was difficult even for an elf, who couldn't last much longer with no sleep.

The door suddenly opened, surprising him. An elf's head peeked through, and Elrond saw that it was one of the healers.

Standing from where he sat, he quietly made his way to the door. "What is it?" he whispered.

"The man speaks," the elf whispered back.

"Stay here," said Elrond, not wanting to leave Legolas 'alone'.

The healer nodded, and Elrond left the room, quickly hurrying down the hall.

When he entered the healing room, he found another healer bent over the man, holding him still.

"He suffers a fever," said the elf.

Elrond removed the cloth from the man's forehead, finding his temperature higher than he liked.

"No…" the man suddenly said, turning his head. "Do not…do this, Tanek…"

Elrond replaced the cloth, listening.

"Do not," the man said again. "Please…"

Suddenly, he stilled, going quiet.

Elrond quickly felt for a pulse, relieved when he found one. "What did he say before my arrival?"

"He repeatedly called for this 'Tanek'," the elf replied. "Mayhap a friend, or brother."

Elrond nodded. "Most likely." Sighing, he straightened again. "Make note of anything else that he says, and fetch me if he wakes."

The healer nodded.

Taking another look at the injured man, Elrond searched his face, noting his youth and unexpectedly innocent appearance. _'Do not do it,' he said…_Elrond thought.

Frowning, he left the room.

The healer that Elrond had left in Legolas' room was standing over the injured elf when Elrond re-entered, rewetting the cloth that lay on the Prince's forehead.

Quietly walking away from the bed, the healer whispered, "All quiet," to Elrond.

Elrond nodded, thanking the elf for staying.

The healer nodded in reply before leaving the room.

Walking towards the bed, Elrond saw that everyone was still deep in slumber. Legolas was still in the same position, having not moved. His face was extremely pale.

Elrond gently felt the pulse on the side of his neck, finding it thankfully steady. He sat on the bed and watched Legolas sleep, so grateful that he had survived his terrible injuries.

Trying to stifle a yawn, Elrond eventually rose and went over to the window, looking out on the night. He leaned against the frame, thinking back to the odd words that the man had spoken in his sleep. A breeze came into the window, and he closed his eyes as it caressed his face…

With a sudden jerk, Elrond found that he'd dozed off. Not knowing how much time had passed, he looked over his shoulder towards Legolas, meeting with an unexpected sight.

The young elf's body was no longer limp, but tensed up, his eyes clenched shut tightly and a wince in his features.

Legolas was awake, and in severe pain.

Elrond straightened up so fast that he accidentally whacked his elbow on the window frame. Wincing himself, he quickly rushed over to the bed. "Legolas!" he whispered, gently touching his face.

The injured elf opened his eyes, and Elrond's heart broke when a few tears escaped them.

"Oh penneth," said Elrond, wiping them away. "Why did you not say anything?"

Legolas moved his eyes towards his father, who was asleep beside him.

Elrond sighed, wishing that Legolas wasn't so self-sacrificing. Quickly going to the table, he mixed some strong painkilling herbs and brought the cup back.

Legolas bit down on his bottom lip as Elrond carefully lifted him up. He fought for control over himself, not wanting to make any sound that would wake his father or the others. He didn't want to be fussed over—or watched—while he suffered.

Elrond fed him the medicine and carefully laid him back down again, using a towel to dry the new tears of pain that Legolas had shed. "Sleep," he whispered, brushing his fingers over the younger elf's cheek in a comforting gesture.

Legolas closed his eyes, wishing desperately for slumber, to escape the pain that consumed his body.

Ever so softly, Elrond started to sing, giving Legolas something else to focus on while the herbs began their work.

One corner of Legolas' mouth turned up in a slight smile as he recognized the old lullaby that Elrond frequently sang to him when he was an elfling. Before long, he was asleep, the song staying with him in his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day dawned wet and stormy. The thunder was very loud, and everyone hoped that it wouldn't wake Legolas, who was still asleep, even though the sleeping herbs had long-ago worn off.

Thranduil stayed lying on the bed with a gentle grip around his son, hoping that Legolas would sense his comforting presence and not be startled or disoriented when he awoke.

Elrond occasionally went to the healing wing to check on the human, who was not doing well. His fever hadn't abated, and he was as motionless as Legolas had been.

The injured elf was doing slightly better, as his fever had dropped further. His body seemed to not want to let go of it completely, and Aragorn couldn't prevent a sigh as he rewet the cloth on his friend's forehead.

Lightning suddenly flashed, and the resulting thunder was the loudest one yet. It sounded like an earsplitting crack rather than a rumble, for the lightning had left the sky and shot into the valley of Imladris.

Everyone was startled, but none as much as Legolas, whose body gave a violent jerk, making him let out a cry of pain.

"Hush, Legolas!" said Thranduil, reaching out a hand and laying it on his son's cheek. "It is just a storm. Be calm!"

Legolas' eyes were opened wide and his breath came in fast gasps.

Everyone rushed to their friend, worriedly crowding around the bed.

Legolas closed his eyes, moving his head towards his father, scrunching up his eyes from the pain of his wounds.

Elrond mixed some painkilling herbs and brought the cup to the bed, carefully lifting Legolas up and feeding it to him.

Legolas' eyes remained closed as he drank, but after Elrond laid him back down, he opened them.

Everyone smiled at him; glad to see that the injured elf was aware of his surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked, anxiously.

Legolas blinked a few times, taking as deep a breath as he could without increasing his pain too much. "Fine."

Everyone just stared at him for a minute, before seeing the slight smile on his face. They started to laugh, the tension broken.

"The truth, ion-nin," said Thranduil.

Legolas closed his eyes, exhaling lightly. Another sudden crack of thunder startled him again, and he reopened them. "The pain is less," he said.

Everyone gave great sighs of relief.

"It is about time," said Elladan. "You've been lying here for _days_."

Legolas frowned. "How many?"

"Nearly six," said Elrohir.

Legolas blinked his eyes, shocked.

"We've captured one of the humans," Heredil told him. "Mayhap we can soon discover the reason for this."

Legolas blinked. "Humans?"

"Men of my race have done this to you, Legolas," said Aragorn, sadly. "You have my apologies."

Legolas looked at him, frowning at his words. He tried to shift his left arm towards Aragorn, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

Aragorn saw what he was trying to do, and gently took his hand.

"Your apology is unnecessary," Legolas said. "It was…no fault…of your own…"

At that, his eyes closed tightly, as the movement had sent a wave of pain through his wounded body.

Aragorn clutched his hand tightly, lending silent comfort.

Legolas felt his father soothingly stroke his hair, and the wave of pain thankfully died down. "Six days?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"It's a good thing that you are immortal," said Aragorn, smiling ruefully. "For you have spent most of your life so far unconscious!"

Elrond reached out to open Legolas' shirt, wanting to check his wound. He slid a knife through the bandage so as not to cause the elf more pain. "Your elven healing ability was hindered by how ill you became. You lost more blood than I've ever seen a living person endure, penneth."

Everyone peered at the stitched wound on Legolas' chest, and Legolas was shocked at its location, wondering how he'd survived.

"Good fortune was on your side once again, ion-nin," said Thranduil, his voice shaking from the thought of what could have been.

All that Legolas could do was give his father an encouraging smile, and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the same expression mirrored on his father's face.


	9. The Prisoner Speaks

The rain lasted throughout the day and into the night, still lightly falling the next morning.

The human in the healing rooms was still unconscious, but his fever was lessening. To everyone's relief, it seemed that he would live. They were all anxious to find out what information they could obtain from him, and impatiently awaited it.

Legolas was currently being fed by his father, hating the fact that he couldn't move either of his arms. He felt better this day, though his strength still had yet to return.

Early in the afternoon, one of the human's healers came to fetch Elrond, and he entered the room to find the man awake, watching the elves fearfully. His eyes locked on Elrond, and his distress grew.

Elrond kept his face neutral as he approached the bed, wondering at the man's reaction. "I am Elrond," he said. "Lord of this realm. You will answer my questions or face the consequences."

The man nervously swallowed.

"Why did you attempt to kill that elf?" Elrond said, not revealing Legolas' identity.

The man's eyebrows rose at Elrond's words…words that conveyed the fact that Legolas still lived. He said nothing, seeming unable to find words.

Elrond watched as relief filled the man's eyes, before it was replaced with anxiety. "Sir?"

The man dropped his gaze. "_I_ did not," he said. "I have nothing against elves, and never have."

"Then what is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked. "A group of men hover at my border, lying in wait in order to slay our Mirkwood kin? Why?"

"I would ask in turn, what happened to the men that we sent to you begging for help?" the man countered.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up. "Men? Sent to Rivendell for help? When was this, and what form of help was required?"

The man closed his eyes. "I knew it," he whispered. "I told Tanek, but he would not listen."

"Who is Tanek?" Elrond asked. "In what way was help needed from us?"

The man sighed. "We needed the help of elves—you in particular, sir—to heal those of us that fell ill. We sent a group, to beg help, but they never returned. Tanek…" He showed regret at having revealed the name. "He told us that the elves didn't care to help humans and either had our men captured or killed."

"We would never do such a thing!" said Elrond, shocked and angered at the accusation. "If help was required of us, we would freely give it."

The man nodded. "That is what I told Tanek, but he dismissed my words as being foolish."

"Does this illness still run rampant?" Elrond asked, concerned. "Was it fatal?"

"It was fatal to some of the elderly. No one fell newly ill in the days before we left."

Elrond studied the young man. "What is your name?"

"Radek."

Elrond smiled slightly. "Tanek and Radek. Brothers?"

Radek nodded, reluctantly, suddenly closing his eyes as a stab of pain filled his body.

Elrond moved forward and uncovered the wound, to find it barely beginning to heal. Looking back at Radek's pale face, he reminded himself that he was human, and had not the healing speed of an elf. "You are strong," he remarked, at the realization that weakness hadn't interfered at all with the man's ability to speak.

Radek's pained expressed lessened, and he reopened his eyes. "Aye," he said, though not sounding as strong after the flair-up.

Elrond moved to a table and mixed some herbs, bringing a cup back and helping him drink.

Radek grimaced at the taste, but made no protest whatsoever, slightly surprising Elrond at the trust that he showed.

"You say that you did not fire on that elf," said Elrond, placing the cup down. "But yet you were there. You claim to not be involved, but I was told by the Mirkwood elves that they shot the one who called out the threat."

Radek sighed. "Tanek forced me to go. It is that simple. He knew that I wanted no part of this, and feared that I would rise against him."

Elrond nodded. "Indeed. So he wanted you within sight."

"Exactly," Radek said. "Tanek is the one who called out the threat. I was behind him. He saw the other elf draw his bow, and moved. I was hit instead." His eyes closed drowsily.

Elrond watched the man as he drifted on the edge of sleep, attempting to discern whether or not the human told the truth. "Radek?"

The man half-opened his eyes.

"Please accept our apology," said Elrond. "For your wound. I am relieved that you survived."

Radek gave a slight smile. "Thank you."

With that, he fell asleep.

When Elrond went back to Legolas' room, he found the wounded elf sleeping.

"What did you learn?" Thranduil asked. He and Aragorn were the only ones in the room, as the twins had finally convinced Heredil a few moments earlier to let them show him to a room of his own.

Elrond motioned for them to come away from the bed, and they stood at the end of the room furthest away from Legolas.

"I have learned much," Elrond told them. "The man's name is Radek, and he was not involved in Legolas' injuries."

"What!" Thranduil exclaimed, or started to, rather; Elrond had anticipated his reaction and grabbed the King's head, holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his shout.

Thranduil blinked, in shock at Elrond's words, _and_ his action.

Aragorn tried to hide a smirk.

Elrond let go of his friend, putting a finger to his lips in a 'shush' gesture.

Thranduil turned and looked at Legolas, to see that he was still thankfully asleep. "What do you mean," he whispered, looking at Elrond again. "He was not involved?"

Elrond told them what Radek had said, but Thranduil shook his head.

"You believe this man?" said Thranduil, angrily. "He lied, to avoid punishment for his crimes! I shall kill him myself!"

Elrond sighed and took Thranduil's arm, pulling him towards the door, gesturing for Aragorn to stay with Legolas.

Thranduil submitted to his old friend, but he pulled his arm away after they left the room.

"Wait," said Elrond, preventing him from speaking. "You know me well, Thranduil," he said, walking down the corridor.

Thranduil nodded.

"He speaks the truth. You know that I can sense these things," Elrond told him.

Thranduil looked away, sighing.

"Please, mellon-nin," said Elrond, stopping. "Trust me."

"All right," Thranduil sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "There is no one else that I _would_ trust, this much."

Elrond smiled at the compliment. "Radek is young, and his brother is apparently a tyrant. I am sure that it was Tanek who inflicted most of Legolas' wounds."

Thranduil closed his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep since arriving at Rivendell. "My poor son," he said. "All he does is suffer! I wonder if you and I _combined_ have not suffered as much as he has."

"He is young, but strong, mellon-nin," said Elrond. "His physical recoveries may sometimes be long, but his spirits are ever high."

Thranduil nodded. "Aye, indeed they are. Many times in my life, I would have been lost had it not been for his high spirits. He always knew how to lighten my heart, despite whatever situation we faced."

Elrond nodded. "Mayhap we should return the favor."

Thranduil realized with a start the magnitude of Elrond's words. Legolas' injures were severe enough to drastically limit movement even when the day came that he was allowed up from his bed. Legolas was so eager to raise the spirits of others, but who raised them for _him_?


	10. Ow

Legolas smiled as his father fed him. The King of Mirkwood was telling his son tales of his youth; stories to entertain but not make Legolas laugh, as his injured body would only suffer further from the action.

Everyone was quiet as they listened, fully enjoying the tales. None of them realized the trouble that Thranduil and Elrond had gotten into when they were younger.

"It seems that you've had nearly as many misadventures as Aragorn and Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed.

Thranduil smiled, bringing a spoonful of soup to his son's lips. "_Nearly_ as many," he agreed.

"I doubt that anyone could outdo _us_," Aragorn said to Legolas.

Legolas smiled. "Indeed. Not even your brothers!"

Elladan and Elrohir's eyebrows shot up and they both adopted looks of mock-shock, making Aragorn chuckle.

"It is a pity that I was not there, Thranduil," said Heredil, who was a few hundred years younger than Mirkwood's King. "I'm sure that my presence would have saved you both from your dangers."

Everyone looked at him, and Elladan and Elrohir began laughing hysterically, as if what he said was completely impossible.

Heredil shot them a mock-insulted look, his words having been a jest.

Legolas tried not to laugh, but the twins were contagious. The sound of their laughter was funnier than Heredil's words, and he closed his eyes with a wince when his chest vehemently protested.

Thranduil put the spoon down at the sight of his son's distress. "Legolas?" he said, gently taking his son's hand.

The pale elf gave no answer, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing labored from the pain.

Elrond had some painkilling herbs already mixed, having been waiting for Legolas to finish eating. He quickly passed it to Thranduil.

The Mirkwood King held it to his son's lips, gently helping him drink it.

Everyone was quiet as they worriedly watched their friend suffer. Legolas' face had turned white as a sheet, and he seemed on the verge of passing out.

When Elrond saw how severe the episode was, he reached out a hand to smooth the golden hair. "Be calm, penneth," he said, giving Legolas something to focus on besides the pain. "It will pass. Be calm."

Legolas heard him, but the injured elf was truly in a fix. The intensity of the pain stole his breath away, but the resulting heavy breathing only increased the pain thanks to the location of his wound.

It seemed like an eternity before Legolas' breathing began to ease as the pain slowly dimmed. His face remained white and his head lolled to the side weakly as the tension in his body was released. He continued to breathe faster than normal, eyes closed.

A stab of fear shot through Thranduil. The King's body shook from worry and anger at the people who had done this to his son. "Legolas?" he said, putting a hand under his chin and gently lifting it.

Legolas licked dry lips, his eyes fluttering, but not opening.

Elrond slid an arm behind the young elf and gently pulled him forward as Aragorn removed some of the pillows that propped the Prince up. They gently laid him down and watched as Legolas' breathing evened out in sleep.

Everyone was quiet, staring at the injured elf.

"I wish to speak to the captured human," Thranduil whispered.

Elrond looked at him, not sure if that was a wise idea. "I told the healers to notify me the next time that he woke."

Thranduil was quiet for a minute, staring at his son. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the door opened.

A healer stuck his head inside the room, quietly beckoning to Elrond.

Thranduil stood and strode towards the door before Elrond had a chance to take one step, and he hurried after the angry King.

"Thranduil!" he called, after closing the door behind himself.

The King didn't stop, but he slowed his pace.

Elrond quickly caught up with him. "Please, mellon-nin, I am _sure_ that Radek is innocent—"

"Yes, yes, I know," said Thranduil. He increased his pace again, quickly making his way to the healing rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Radek looked around warily. He felt slightly improved; he knew that his fever had gone. His wound still caused him pain, so he tried to stay as motionless as possible.

The door suddenly opened, and Radek was surprised when it wasn't Elrond who entered. It didn't take much for Radek to realize who the stranger was.

Elrond entered behind Thranduil, quickly moving in front of him and approaching Radek. "How do you feel?"

Radek gave the healer a slight smile. "I am all right." He then looked at the stranger. "Mae gov-govannen? Did I say it correctly? I would bow before you, Your Highness, if I was able."

Thranduil and Elrond were both shocked that the human knew who Thranduil was.

"How do you know me?" Thranduil asked, surprise overcoming his anger.

"It was not hard to surmise," said Radek, trying to look Thranduil in the eye without moving much. "You are obviously the father of the elf who was…attacked. The resemblance is astonishing. As I heard your son's guard call him 'Legolas' that day, there is no reason for doubt as to your identity."

Thranduil walked forward so that the man could see him better. "Aye, you are correct." He hesitated, as if changing his mind on how to proceed. "What village are you from?"

Radek sighed. "I am from the village of Nangobel. May I ask on the health of your son?"

Thranduil was slightly surprised again. He studied the human laying before him, trying to discern any indication of trickery, but he saw real, honest concern in the man's eyes. "He is…improving," Thranduil answered.

Radek closed his eyes for a second. "I am glad."

Thranduil said nothing for a minute, before shaking his head. "I am not much like Lord Elrond. I cannot simply accept without doubt that you were an unwilling participant in the attempted murder of my son!"

Radek nodded. "I would feel the same if I were you. But please believe me when I tell you that I have been fascinated with elves since I was a child." He smiled. "I used to pretend to be one. My mother often told my brother and I about your race, and I enjoyed it, while Tanek did not. He took after our father, who did not like elves."

"And why was that?" Thranduil asked.

"Apparently, his brother was killed by an elf, for reasons that I never learned," said Radek. "He hated your race for it, and passed on the prejudice to my brother."

Thranduil's expression turned angry. "Elves do not kill without cause."

"I know," said Radek. "I suspect that my uncle was involved in some kind of illegal activity against an elf. As for Tanek, he and I were never close. He was too…" he shook his head, unable to think of the right word to describe him. "He is not a good man." Suddenly a stab of pain shot through his abdomen and he winced, closing his eyes.

Elrond laid a hand on Radek's arm, in quiet support.

Everyone was quiet while the young man suffered, and when he opened his eyes again, he looked exhausted.

"We shall leave you to your rest," said Thranduil, softly.

Radek nodded, closing his eyes again.

Elrond and Thranduil left the room, the healer waiting for the King to speak. It wasn't until they were halfway to Legolas' room before he spoke.

"I believe that you are correct," he said, as if there were reason for doubt. "He truly appears to be innocent."

Elrond nodded.

"He is from Nangobel," said the King. "I would ride there right now if I knew that this Tanek was still there."

"Aye," said Elrond. "He is most likely hiding elsewhere."

Thranduil sighed. "We need to find that man. No elf is safe, especially now; he likely believes that we killed his brother!"

Elrond's eyebrows rose at the King's words. He was right; if Tanek assumed that Radek was dead, his hatred of elves would become an unstoppable fury...


	11. Anyone seen Legolas' Rubber Ducky?

Hey everyone! It seems like this story is taking forever, but I think that's because I'm taking longer to post because of my new job, (which is going very well, by the way!) So here's a longer chapter than usual! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas peacefully slept through the night, waking late the next morning. His chest was still incredibly sore, but he found that the sharp pain that had afflicted it had dimmed. He was relieved beyond words, hoping that he would soon be recovered enough to get out of bed.

Looking around the room, he found that less people occupied it than usual. For the first time in days, Heredil, Aragorn, and the twins were absent when he woke, and he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Elrond was standing at a small table, mixing herbs, not aware that Legolas was awake. Thranduil had his elbow on his son's mattress, resting the side of his face in his hand. His eyes were closed, to Legolas' surprise, and he looked very tired.

Thranduil suddenly felt his son's scrutinizing look and opened them, smiling at his son.

"You should sleep," Legolas said, pleased to hear his voice sounding stronger.

Thranduil shook his head, patting his son's hand. "Worry not for me," he said. "Just concentrate on becoming well."

"I _am_ well," Legolas answered.

The King gave him a skeptical look.

Legolas smiled sheepishly. "I feel better," he clarified.

Thranduil smiled at that, turning to look at Elrond, who was watching.

The healer smiled as he walked over to them with a cup. "We are so pleased to hear that, penneth," he said.

Legolas smiled, drinking the herbs as Elrond held the cup. It frustrated Legolas that both of his arms were injured, and he slowly raised his left arm to grasp the cup.

Thranduil had one arm around Legolas' back to hold him upright as he drank, and reached out with his other hand to stop him, but Legolas didn't let him. His grip on the cup was shaky, and he was glad that Elrond didn't let go, or he would've dropped it. His shoulder protested the movement, but the pain was bearable. The worst part was how weak and heavy his arm felt.

Elrond saw Legolas' arm start to shake, and he put his other hand under the young elf's elbow, bracing its weight so that Legolas wouldn't have to strain the unused muscles.

Legolas finished drinking, watching as Elrond gently laid his arm back down. The limb felt worse than he'd hoped, but he was glad to be regaining his mobility.

Elrond opened Legolas' shirt and removed the bandage from his shoulder. The wound looked very good. "The stitches can be removed," he said.

Legolas smiled at the news, watching as Elrond went to the table to fetch a knife.

When Elrond came back, Thranduil averted his eyes from the healer's ministrations. It had always been difficult to witness healing procedures on his son, who he loved more than life itself.

Legolas, on the other hand, watched it all, as Elrond carefully cut each stitch and pulled it from his skin. When his shoulder was left with nothing but an angry-looking red line, he smiled.

Elrond moved on to the younger elf's leg, pronouncing those stitches ready to be removed also. "You still should not move this leg," he said, as he worked. "There was a hole in the bone left from the arrow, and a slight fracture. Do not attempt to stand just because the stitches have come out."

Legolas nodded. "I won't." He frowned when Elrond went to replace the knife on the table. "My arm?" he said.

Elrond shook his head. "Your arm is broken; I would prefer leaving it untouched until it has healed further. I would also like to leave the stitches in your chest for a while longer."

Legolas frowned but said nothing, understanding. He looked at his father, who was staring at the bed sheets. "He has finished, Ada, you can look now."

Thranduil looked at him, smiling sheepishly as he realized that his secret had come out.

Legolas grinned widely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas recovered more quickly after that. His strength returned slower than usual for an elf, but Elrond assured him that it was normal after what he had endured. The healer was secretly shocked that Legolas had managed to survive the blood loss and subsequent fever.

The injured elf's broken arm was still wrapped tightly, but Elrond had removed the stitches in it and his chest. Now that the bandages and stitches were gone from his body, the first thing that Legolas asked for was a bath: a _real_ bath. No more having his hair washed in a basin, no more wet cloths for his body.

Thranduil reached down to lift his son from the bed, but Legolas flinched away. "No! I will walk."

Elrond opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. The hairline fracture in the younger elf's leg had healed. As long as he was assisted, there was no reason why he could not walk.

Thranduil and Elrond helped Legolas stand, holding onto him tightly when his legs shook unsteadily.

"Take it slow," said Elrond.

Legolas obeyed, talking small, shuffling steps. It dismayed him how slowly his strength was returning, but he was so relieved to finally be out of bed!

The short walk to the bathing chamber seemed extremely long, and when Legolas finally sank his weary body into the hot water, he couldn't prevent a happy sigh. It annoyed him that he had to keep his broken arm out of the tub, but he became so relaxed that he didn't even notice that his father had remained in the room. A rustling sound caught Legolas' attention and he startled out of a doze, looking towards him.

Thranduil frowned from where he sat. "Forgive me, Legolas, I did not realize that you were unaware of my presence."

Legolas smiled. "You need not stay. I am all right."

"How will you wash your hair?" the King asked.

In answer, Legolas slid his body further into the tub, immersing his entire head in the soapy water. He tried to spring back up, but his still-weak body protested. _Drown yourself in front of your father, why don't you? _he thought to himself, sarcastically.

Thranduil smiled when his son's head popped out of the water. He'd seen Legolas' slight difficulty, and tried not to show the momentary alarm that he'd felt. "That efficiently answers my question," he said, amused.

Legolas smiled. "Go take some rest," he said. "I am fine alone. I am sure that Aragorn will likely arrive momentarily, anyway."

Thranduil nodded. His son was an adult, and the King knew how much Legolas hated to be fussed over. "All right. Keep that arm out of the water."

Legolas nodded.

Smiling at his son, Thranduil left the room.

Sighing with relief to finally be alone, Legolas closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his sore body. It wasn't long before he began to doze off, but he was eventually startled a second time by a sudden voice.

"Legolas?"

Looking towards the door, he watched as Aragorn peeked his head through. The human smiled and came into the room, sitting on the bench that the King had recently vacated. "How did you manage to talk our fathers into letting you bathe alone?"

Legolas shook his head, feigning annoyance. "I am not alone _now_, am I?"

Aragorn chuckled.

"I feel better," Legolas said. "I needed a _real_ bath."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, and I suppose now you'll be begging to be let outside next."

Legolas grinned but said nothing. He hadn't even tried to ask Elrond _that _question, knowing what the answer would be. He knew that he hadn't the strength yet to walk the distance, and his pride would not consent to let himself be carried. "Unfortunately, the balcony will have to suffice for a while," he said.

Aragorn blinked, surprised at his friend's words. "Ai," he mumbled. "Your strength truly is slow in returning, for you to give in so easily."

Legolas sighed. "I suspect that I came closer to death than I even know."

Aragorn knew that his friend was asking rather than telling. "You did," he said, softly. "I have never seen anyone loose so much blood, mellon-nin."

Legolas said nothing, listening.

"Surviving that was surprising enough, but then the fever…" said the human. "It truly is a miracle that you are _in_ that tub at all, my friend. My prayers were answered."

Legolas smiled, and they were silent for a few minutes. "Have you word on that man that my father captured?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded. "He recovers. His injury was not too severe."

"I wonder what my father will do," said Legolas, swirling his finger in the soapy water. "I cannot help but feel worried."

Aragorn frowned and sat forward, clasping his hand between his knees. "Be at peace, Legolas," he said. "Do not let yourself worry; it may impede your recovery."

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Would you mind fetching the white robe in my closet?" he asked. "The balcony beckons to me," he grinned.

Aragorn nodded and left the room.

Legolas quickly stood, grateful that the tub was built into the floor. He tried to quickly walk up the steps, but his muscles felt even weaker thanks to the heat from the water. He grabbed the towel that sat on the floor and draped it over his still-wrapped arm, holding onto the rail with his other hand. Once he reached the top, he had a hard time wrapping the towel around himself thanks to his broken limb, but he somehow succeeded. What he failed in was making his way to the bench. His legs felt too shaky, especially the still-injured one, so he sat on the floor, letting his legs dangle over the tub. It would be foolish to try to force himself to get to the bench on the now-wet floor.

The door opened again and Aragorn came back in. On his face was a smirk, and in his arms a light blue robe. "You do not _have_ a white one."

Legolas shot him a grin. "I know."

Aragorn shook his head. "Just as I suspected. A diversion, so that you could keep your dignity by getting out of the tub without help."

"Dignity _is_ important," said Legolas.

Aragorn smiled, walking towards him with the robe and a pair of slippers. "I am glad that you at least had the sense to not try to make it to the bench on the wet floor."

Legolas chuckled at his friend echoing his own thoughts. "Aye, I do occasionally show some sense."

Aragorn handed the elf his robe, before putting his hands under Legolas' arms and pulling him to his feet. He helped his friend put on the robe, and then picked up his towel when the elf dropped it.

Legolas took a step towards the door, but Aragorn stopped him. "Wait."

"For what?" Legolas asked, as the human helped him towards the bench instead.

Aragorn sat Legolas down and retrieved a dry towel. He went back to his friend and plopped it on his head.

Legolas chuckled, but it turned into a squawk when the human started to vigorously rub it. "Estel!" he exclaimed.

Aragorn laughed. "What? If your father found you outside with dripping hair, he would surely kill me."

Legolas sighed. "Sometimes it seems that he thinks me human."

Aragorn finished with the towel, removing it and grinning at the mess that he'd left behind. "He worries for your well-being," he said. "It's what makes him such a good father."

Legolas nodded. "Aye. I am grateful to have him."

Aragorn gave him a mock-hurt look.

Legolas laughed. "_And_ you! Whatever would I do without my truest friend; my chosen brother."

Aragorn smiled, hearing the sincerity in the elf's words. "Likewise, mellon-nin."

Legolas returned the smile, standing. "Now then, there is a balcony that calls to me!"

Aragorn nodded, helping his friend slowly walk across the room and through the doors, gently sitting him in one of the chairs.

Legolas gave a sigh of contentment as he sat back, closing his eyes and lifting his face up towards the warm sun.

Aragorn smiled at the sight, grabbing the small table next to the chair and setting it in front of the elf, gently picking up his friend's legs and setting his slippered feet onto it. "Comfortable?"

Legolas nodded, eyes still closed as he slouched his body down a little further, to take some strain off his still-weak leg muscles.

Aragorn took hold of the table and turned it lengthways, pushing it closer to the chair so that the elf's legs lay on it rather than just his feet. "Is that better?"

"Much," said Legolas, relaxing. He opened his eyes with a smile. "Hannon le."

Aragorn smiled back, sitting in the chair beside him.

They were silent for a moment, before Legolas spoke. "What do our fathers plan to do with the man that was captured?"

Aragorn looked at his friend, realizing that no one had told the elf much about the situation. Legolas had been so ill, suffering such pain, that he hadn't even really asked. "My father believes the man to be innocent of any wrongdoing towards you," he said.

Legolas looked at him, surprised.

Aragorn nodded. "Apparently, his brother is an elf-hater. He said that he was forced to accompany the group, but that he refused to become involved. Even your father seems to believe him."

Legolas said nothing.

"Ada sends out numerous patrols every day," the human continued. "Searching for this man. We have warriors stationed at all the human villages to our north, in case he happens to arrive—or be hiding—in any of them."

Legolas nodded, watching birds fly between the trees, smiling when they burst into song. "What is his name?"

"Tanek. The man that we caught is Radek, his younger brother."

"I would like to speak to him," Legolas said.

Aragorn blinked. "Your father will kill me for allowing it."

"Why?" Legolas answered. "Everyone thinks him innocent. If so, then he will not harm me. Besides, I am sure that you will wish to accompany me?"

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas smiled. "Good. Then I will not have to face the full brunt of my father's anger when he eventually finds me gone from this room!"


	12. The Talk

Radek sat at the window of the guest room that Elrond had given him. There was a guard at his door and he was forced to stay inside, but he didn't mind. Elrond had been apologetic when he informed the human of the arrangements, but told Radek that it was for his own safety; not many elves would believe that he was truly innocent of the attack on the Mirkwood Prince.

Radek suddenly heard voices outside the door, and he turned around when it opened. His mouth opened in shock when he saw none other than Legolas enter the room, and he carefully stood from the window seat and stiffly bowed, holding onto the window frame for support.

Legolas was slightly surprised at the display, but even more so when the human let go of the window and sank to his knees.

"Prince Legolas," said the human, eyes lowered the floor. "Please accept my apology for the horrible act that was done to you. If there is any way that I can repay you for what you have suffered, I would gladly do so."

Legolas just stood there, his good arm—if you could call it that—tightly clasped in Aragorn's hand. He shook his head, feeling pity for the young human. "Please rise," he said.

Radek looked up at him and then behind himself at the window seat, wondering how he would get up again without causing his wound further pain.

"Help him," Legolas told Aragorn, seeing Radek's difficulty.

Aragorn quickly helped Legolas the few steps to the bed, sitting him down and then rushing to Radek, who was trying to rise.

"Thank you," Radek said, as Aragorn helped him sit on the window seat again.

Aragorn nodded in reply, looking towards Legolas when he stood from the bed. "What are you doing?" he said, quickly walking to his friend and taking his arm.

"The bed is too far away," said Legolas, limping towards a chair that sat near the window.

Radek watched as Aragorn helped Legolas over to it, inwardly wincing at the sight of the elf's right arm lying bound within a sling. He looked weak and tired, his skin pale and dull. Radek couldn't help but sigh; he knew that elves recovered very quickly from injuries, but the picture that the elven prince currently displayed seemed to deny that fact. It was very obvious that Legolas had come extremely close to death.

Legolas carefully sat in the chair, pushing Aragorn's hands away, not wanting to appear weak in front of the stranger. However, Radek's expression showed that the elf was wasting his time trying. He was weak, and it was obvious.

"You have come to ask why my brother tried to kill you," Radek stated, as Aragorn grabbed another chair from the room and set it next to Legolas, where he sat.

Legolas nodded.

Radek sighed, looking down at his hands. "An elf killed my uncle for reasons that I know not, and so my father hated elves. He never stopped speaking badly of your race, and my older brother adopted the same prejudice. We sent men from our village to Lord Elrond for help combating a plague, but he told me that they never arrived. Tanek caused a stir by saying that the men were taken captive or killed…I can only assume that they were slain by orcs."

Legolas and Aragorn were both shocked.

"He did not tell me that!" Aragorn said, looking at Legolas. "Ada said nothing of a plague."

"Mayhap he neglected to mention it to ensure your safety here," said Legolas. "If you had known, you might've insisted on going to the village to help. He did not wish you to become ill."

Aragorn sighed, knowing that Legolas' words were true. "Aye, but in this case, he would have been wrong," he said. "I would not leave you at a time like this."

Legolas smiled at his friend, and Aragorn returned it.

Radek suddenly sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, drawing their attention.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

Radek lowered his hands, nodding. It felt odd for the person who had suffered so badly at his brother's hands to be asking _him_ that. "I feel that Tanek will likely die when this situation comes to an end."

Legolas and Aragorn said nothing.

"I am resigned to it," Radek said, sadly. "A man like him cannot live for long."

"I am sure that Lord Elrond's men will try to prevent that if possible," said Legolas.

Radek nodded. "Aye, but will your father?"

Legolas took a deep breath, wincing when his chest protested the motion. "I can _ask_ him to spare his life; he is a reasonable elf."

"Even when his son's life is at risk?"

One corner of Legolas' mouth turned up in a slight smile. "That…I cannot promise."

Radek nodded again. "You have a good father."

Legolas' smile widened, but the seemingly permanent ache in his chest suddenly grew, and he shifted his position in the chair. It proved to be the wrong action to take, for it only increased the pain. Legolas couldn't hold back a gasp when a sharp stab shot through his chest.

Aragorn stood and knelt beside his friend, gently taking his less-injured arm. "What is it?" he asked, nervously.

Legolas obviously couldn't move his right arm and Aragorn was clutching his left, so he was unable to reflexively grasp his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed, his breath coming in pained gasps.

Aragorn recognized the problem and let go of his friend's arm, unlacing the ties on his shirt to take a look at the healing wound.

Radek cringed at the location of the injury, wondering how the elf had survived.

Legolas pushed Aragorn's probing hand away and gently covered the healing wound with his own hand, protecting it from further hurt. He was surprised at the level of the pain, for his injuries were nearly healed. _It has been two weeks,_ Legolas thought. _This should not be happening…_

Aragorn had the same thought, but his worry lessened when Legolas' eyes soon opened and his breathing eased as the pain lessened. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Legolas nodded, exhaling shakily.

Aragorn moved his friend's hand away from his chest, and, seeing nothing amiss with the wound, re-laced the ties on the elf's shirt. "You need to rest," he said. "You have exerted yourself too much today."

Legolas made a face at the human's words, but couldn't deny that his body was obviously unhappy with him at the moment. He suddenly remembered that someone else was in the room, and looked towards Radek.

The young human had a stricken expression on his face, after having witnessed the agony that his brother had caused the innocent elf.

"I am fine," Legolas found himself saying. "Worry not."

Radek said nothing, but nodded, though he looked unconvinced.

"Come," said Aragorn, starting to pull Legolas up from the chair. Before he got very far, they heard voices outside the door.

"Is my son in there!"

Legolas cringed as he realized that his father had found him.

The door suddenly flew open and the tall elven-king entered, looking worried and angry at the same time. "Legolas! What are you doing?"

Legolas tried to make himself look as healthy as possible. "Leaving."

Thranduil sighed, some of his emotions lessening as he saw that his son was all right. He looked at Radek and Aragorn before walking forward and reaching for his son. "You should not have left your room. Come and rest."

Aragorn had no choice but to let go of Legolas when Thranduil took hold of him. Not wanting to touch his friend's broken arm, Aragorn simply walked beside them as they slowly left the room.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at Radek and gave him a smile, as if to reassure the human.

Radek smiled back, so grateful that Tanek had not succeeded in killing the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas waited for his father to speak as they made their way back to his room, but he remained silent. Legolas wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

Aragorn opened the door and Thranduil brought his son over to the bed, where he forced him to lie down. The King stood over his son, looking at him expressionlessly, before looking at Aragorn.

The human inwardly cringed and went to sit on the bed, sensing a lecture.

Thranduil crossed his arms and sighed. "I do not know which of you to be more angry at."

Neither elf nor human spoke, each lowering their eyes submissively.

Thranduil sighed again and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I know that you needed answers, ion-nin," he said. "But what if this Radek had proven to be untrustworthy after all?"

"Then I would've protected Legolas with my life," said Aragorn.

Thranduil looked at him and smiled slightly. "Aye, I know. But I do not wish _either_ of you to be harmed." He looked at Legolas again. "And _you_ need rest. You are still not well."

Legolas sighed but said nothing, falling asleep even as he listened.

Thranduil watched his son as he drifted towards slumber…his eyes disturbingly closed.

"Forgive me," Aragorn suddenly whispered. "I would not have let Radek harm him if such was his intent."

Thranduil nodded. "I know, Estel. You have never failed to protect him when it was within your power to do so, and I am grateful."

Aragorn smiled. "So am _I_."


	13. Anxiety

The next day, Rivendell received surprising news.

One of the patrols had ventured close to Nangobel, and the elves stationed there gave them a message for Elrond. Heredil had joined the patrols, wanting nothing more than to capture the man who had hurt Legolas, and he was the one who brought the message back.

Thranduil, Legolas, the twins, and Aragorn watched as Elrond unfolded the scroll and read it. His eyebrows immediately shot up.

"What does it say?" said Thranduil, moving to read it.

"A member of the group that attacked Legolas has apparently been seen in Nangobel," said Elrond. "He says that Tanek took his own life."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, shocked.

"Do we have proof of this?" said Thranduil. "Was the man captured?"

"No," said Heredil. "A village resident apparently came upon him unexpectedly and was told the news. The man fled and was not caught."

"Did the man say _why_ Tanek took his life?" asked Elladan.

Elrond nodded, handing him the message. "Because we 'killed' his brother."

Thranduil suddenly started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Heredil asked, heading after him.

"To ready myself to go back with you," he said. "I wish to speak to the village residents myself."

"Ada—" said Elrohir, wishing to go as well.

"No!" said Elrond. "Tanek's men have obviously split up, and could be anywhere; the four of you will remain here where it is safe. None of you are going, so do not ask again."

The twins both sighed.

"Ada, wait!" Legolas exclaimed, pushing himself off the bed and limping towards him.

Thranduil stopped just before walking out the door, and he turned and crossed the distance between him and his son, so that Legolas wouldn't have to walk far. "What?"

Legolas pulled his arm out of the sling and stiffly wrapped his arms around his father.

Thranduil smiled as he gently hugged him back.

"Be careful," Legolas said, his voice slightly muffled in the King's robes.

"You needn't fear for me, my son," Thranduil answered.

Legolas nodded and slowly pulled back, trying to hide a wince.

Thranduil and Heredil both smiled at Legolas before leaving the room.

A hand suddenly took Legolas' broken arm, and the Mirkwood Prince turned to see that it was Elrond.

The healer gave the younger elf a look as if to say, 'did I say that you could take your arm out of the sling?'

Aragorn, standing nearby with the twins, couldn't help but chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas stood on a balcony overlooking the gate to Imladris. Night was close to falling and he was alone, to his surprise and relief.

Suddenly, horses appeared, approaching the gate. They came at a very fast pace, and Legolas felt his heart grow cold.

Turning, he limped back into the house and headed for the main door, reaching it faster than he thought possible with his still aching body. Elrond and his sons were already there, and they opened the door to a terrible sight.

Heredil stood there holding the limp form of Thranduil. Blood covered the King's clothes and his eyes were shut.

"Ada!" Legolas shouted, moving forward and grabbing onto him, ignoring the pain in his still-healing arm. "Ada!"

Thranduil made no reply…Legolas wasn't even sure that he lived…

"Legolas!"

With a start, Legolas jerked awake, eyes opened wide as he breathed heavily.

Aragorn watched him with concern, gently holding his friend's arms. "Are you all right?"

Legolas gave no answer, suddenly trying to get off the bed.

"Legolas!" said Aragorn, holding him down. "Where are you going!"

"Ada!" Legolas answered, fighting to get away. "Does he live? Will he be all right?"

Aragorn frowned, loosening his hold on his weaker friend. "What? He went with Heredil to Nangobel. They have not yet returned."

At those words, the elf seemed to come to full awareness. He stopped struggling, looking around the room.

"Legolas?" said Aragorn, frowning.

The Mirkwood Prince closed his eyes with a weary sigh. "A dream."

"A _nightmare_," said Aragorn, letting go of the elf. "You suddenly called out for your father. Your voice was very panicked, my friend."

Legolas sighed.

Aragorn reached over for the pitcher of water on the nightstand, pouring some into a glass and handing it to his friend.

Legolas drank it gratefully. "Thank you."

Aragorn nodded in reply.

Legolas looked towards the window, seeing that it appeared to be evening.

"I came to see if you wanted to come downstairs for dinner," Aragorn said.

Legolas sat up, eager to leave his room. "Oh yes."

Aragorn gave him a hand up, and Legolas made sure that he was presentable before they left the room, slowly making their way to the dining hall.

Everyone at the table looked up and smiled when they saw Legolas.

"How are you feeling this night, penneth?" Elrond asked.

"I am well," Legolas said. "And very glad to have dinner here rather than in my room."

Elrond smiled.

"Ada finally thinks that you can feed yourself now," said Elrohir, earning himself a smack from Elladan. "With one hand, anyway!"

Legolas gave the younger twin a mock-annoyed look, before smiling slightly. The wound in his left shoulder had healed sufficiently where he could use the arm without excessive pain, but the break in his right arm was naturally slower to heal. He would need to eat with his left hand instead, but he'd had practice doing that in the past for many different reasons.

Everyone watched as Legolas picked up a spoon and began eating his stew as if he had been born left-handed.

"I do not think that we wish to know why you are able to do that with such ease," said Elladan.

Legolas smiled as he swallowed. "It's always my right arm," he said, referring to injuries.

"Aye, either that or your head," said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled, slowly eating his stew.

"I do not see the humor in such words," said Elrond, sadly.

"Neither do we," said Aragorn. "I was merely stating a fact."

Dinner was a lively affair, but everyone could see that something was bothering Legolas.

"What troubles your mind, penneth?" Elrond asked.

Legolas looked at him, realizing that he'd drifted away from the conversation. "Nothing," he said.

The older elf gave him The Look.

Legolas reached for a piece of bread. "I am fine," he said with a sigh. "I merely had a disturbing dream."

"What was it?" Elladan asked.

Legolas dipped his bread in a bowl of honey. "My father returned from Nangobel…in less than pristine condition," he said, not wishing to go into detail.

Everyone shot him sympathetic looks.

"There is no reason to assume that they will not return in the same condition that they were in when they left," said Elrond.

Legolas sighed. "What if this was a trap," he whispered, pushing his remaining food around.

Everyone stared at him, before looking at each other with alarm.

"What if they did this to me to draw him out of Mirkwood," Legolas said to Elrond. The fear in the younger elf's eyes was evident.

Elrond said nothing, unsure how to answer. He couldn't dispute the possible validity of Legolas' words.

"We are sure that he's fine, Legolas," said Elladan, ever hoping to calm his friend's nerves.

Legolas sighed, saying nothing.

Aragorn reached out a hand and placed it on the elf's shoulder, giving silent support.

"The only thing that we can do is wait for them to return," said Elrond. "Do not worry when it is not yet justified."

Legolas nodded, though everyone knew that it would be impossible for the elf not to worry. He stood from his seat and excused himself, leaving the room as fast as his still-recovering body allowed him.

He soon found himself standing on the very balcony that had been in his dream, and it felt strange, as if his dream was becoming reality.

Further proof of the fact presented itself when Legolas suddenly saw riders approaching. A stab of fear hit his stomach and he turned around quickly, unexpectedly colliding with Aragorn, who he hadn't realized had come after him. He was so surprised at the human's presence that he unwillingly let out a surprised gasp.

Aragorn didn't know that he hadn't heard him coming, and he grabbed his friend's arms when the elf smacked into him.

"They have returned!" Legolas exclaimed, trying to get out of the human's grasp.

Aragorn loosened the hold on his friend and they both quickly made their way to the main door of the house. Elrond was already there, standing in the open doorway.

Legolas felt dizzy with relief when he saw his father walk in. "Ada!"

Thranduil looked at his son, puzzled at the expression on Legolas' face.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his father, closing his eyes with a relieved sigh.

Thranduil returned the embrace, wondering at his son's reaction to his return. "What is it, Greenleaf?"

Legolas sighed again. "I feared that you had been drawn into a trap."

Thranduil shook his head, smoothing his son's hair. "No, ion-nin, there was no snare laid for me."

Legolas pulled back, giving the King a sheepish look. He felt foolish; that he was acting like a child.

Thranduil understood. Legolas had been through a traumatic experience and still was not quite himself. He wrapped his arm around his son's back, walking him away from the door and back towards his room.

Aragorn and the twins started to follow, but Elrond and Heredil, having the same thought, put out their arms to stop them, letting Legolas and his father be alone.

The two elves walked slowly, silent for a while before Legolas spoke. "What did you find out in Nangobel? Do you think that Tanek is really dead?"

Thranduil sighed. "I did not learn anything that we do not already know. The village was searched, and none of the humans were found within it. The man who had been told of Tanek's death had nothing further to tell us."

Legolas pulled away from his father slightly, moving towards a balcony.

Thranduil followed, tightening the grip on his son.

Legolas inhaled the warm breeze as he looked out over Imladris. He saw a sudden flash of something near the balcony to his own room, but nothing was there, so he assumed it to be a passing bird.

The two Mirkwood elves stood there for a minute, silently reflecting on the nerve-wracking situation.

"Come," Thranduil finally said. "You should rest."

Legolas made no protest—knowing that it would be useless—so he submitted as they walked the rest of the distance to his room.

When Thranduil opened the door, neither of them expected what happened next; a figure suddenly lashed out at them with a knife, aimed for Legolas.

Thranduil let go of his son and grabbed the human's arm, preventing Legolas from being stabbed, though the tip of the blade managed to leave a slice over the younger elf's collarbone.

Legolas was unprepared for the sudden assault, and the weakness that he still suffered from caused him to stumble.

Thranduil forcefully propelled the person back into the room, whacking the knife so that it flew from the killer's hand. He then quickly turned to Legolas, grabbing him and easing his son to sit on the floor. Seeing that the injury was not serious, he then rushed back into the room, locking the door behind himself to keep his son out of danger.

Legolas gasped, shocked at the sudden events. "ADA!"


	14. Justice

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Thanks so much for your reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas' shout echoed through the house, and Elrond, his sons, and Heredil all startled before rushing in the direction that the two blond elves had gone in. They found Legolas frantically trying to open the door to his own room, which appeared to be locked.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, grabbing his friend by the arms before noticing the blood on his shirt. "What has happened!"

"A man!" Legolas exclaimed. "He attacked me and ada went after him!"

Heredil and the twins immediately turned and ran back down the hall, while Elrond took a key out of his robes and unlocked the door. With the threat on Legolas' life, he'd kept the key to the younger elf's room on his person at all times.

Entering the room, they found the balcony doors wide open.

Aragorn rushed to the balcony and Elrond tried to sit Legolas down so that he could take a look at his new injury.

"I am fine!" Legolas exclaimed, louder than he normally would have. "Leave it!"

Elrond shook his head, a hand on Legolas' uninjured shoulder to keep him in the chair, and his other hand on the side of the younger elf's face. "No, penneth, please, calm yourself. Thranduil is fine, I am sure. Heredil and my sons went after him, and I am sure that many Imladris guards were alerted."

Legolas looked towards Aragorn who still stood at the balcony. "Estel?"

"I do not see them," the human answered.

Legolas suddenly realized that he didn't see the man's knife on the floor. "The knife! The man had a knife, my father knocked it from his hand, but I do not see it!"

Elrond had grabbed bandages from the table beside the bed and pressed a cloth to Legolas' collarbone to try to stop the bleeding. "Mayhap your father has it," he said, though he knew that the assailant could have regained possession.

Legolas sighed.

Elrond removed the cloth from Legolas' wound before folding it and placing a dry portion against the injury. "If you do not want stitches, you need to lie down, penneth." It was only a slight exaggeration; the wound was not serious, but he could feel the elf shaking with fear for his father's life.

Aragorn turned around at those words and left the balcony, helping his friend up from the chair and helping him lie on the bed.

"I am fine," the elf protested, frustrated.

Elrond had moved to the table that contained herbs for pain that he still forced Legolas to take everyday. He quickly mixed them and added a mild sedative.

Legolas was so worried for his father that he didn't even ask what was in the cup when Elrond handed it to him. A few minutes after he drank it, his eyes slowly closed.

Aragorn hated the sight of Legolas' closed eyes. "Why did you drug him?" he whispered. "He will be very upset when he wakes."

Elrond shook his head. "I did not give him sleeping herbs; merely a sedative to calm his nerves. We will be able to wake him when Thranduil returns."

Aragorn nodded and went back to the balcony, still seeing no sign of the King…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop!" Thranduil exclaimed, chasing his son's assailant. "By the order of the King of Mirkwood, stop!"

The figure kept running, past some trees where he finally halted. He assumed that the King was unarmed, and so he was unafraid.

"Tanek, I assume?" said Thranduil. "How did you get into Imladris!"

The human threw back his hood, not surprised to hear his name come from the King's lips. "You learned much on your journey to Nangobel, killer of my brother!" he said. "I came in with the patrol! How do you enjoy knowing that you lead me to your own son?"

Thranduil took a step closer, livid. "We did not kill your brother! He lives!"

Tanek blinked. "You lie!"

"No Tanek, he does not!"

Thranduil was surprised at the sudden voice, but he kept his eyes on his enemy.

Radek ran up behind Thranduil, standing beside the King a distance away to show the elf that he was no threat to him. He was out of breath and had a hand covering his still-healing wound. "They did not kill me, Tanek!" he exclaimed, unnecessarily.

Tanek looked from Radek to Thranduil and back again. "Traitor!" he hissed at his brother.

The word was painful, but Radek didn't deny it. "You have been on a quest to hurt elves for too long, Tanek. It has to stop."

Tanek grew furious at his brother's words. "Yes, something indeed needs to stop!" he exclaimed.

With that, he pulled an unseen dagger out from his belt, but it never left his hand.

Thranduil quickly pulled out the knife that Tanek had tried to kill Legolas with, and threw it at the human so fast that Tanek never had a chance to raise his weapon.

The knife struck Tanek directly in his black heart, and he fell without a sound.

Radek gave a sobbed cry, dropping to his knees.

Thranduil sighed, glad to see that his son had received justice, but feeling sorry for Tanek's innocent brother.

Radek covered his face with his hands and knelt there quietly.

Thranduil wasn't sure what the human's next action would be. "I am sorry, Radek."

Radek shook his head, not moving his hands. "Do not be," he whispered.

Thranduil walked to Tanek and checked him for a pulse, ensuring that he was indeed dead. Then, he crossed to Radek and took his arm, helping him to his feet. "Let us return," he said.

Radek said nothing, his face pale and steps shaky.

As they walked back towards the house, Heredil, the twins, and some of Imladris' guards finally found them.

"Thranduil!" Heredil exclaimed. "What—"

Thranduil shook his head, motioning over his shoulder.

Heredil frowned, before realizing by the expression on Radek's face that Tanek must be dead. "Return with them," he told the twins, wanting the King to have an escort, just in case.

The twins nodded, and the four people returned to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn faithfully stayed at the balcony, waiting and praying for Thranduil and the twins' safe return. When he saw the King, Elladan, and Elrohir, he gave a great sigh of relief. "They come!" he said.

Elrond closed his eyes with his own relieved sigh. He made his way from the bed to the balcony, using his exceptional elvish sight to check them for injury. "They appear well," he said. "Including Radek…?"

"He must have heard the commotion and figured out what was happening," said Aragorn, going to the bed and gently touching his friend's shoulder. "Legolas?" he whispered.

The elf slowly opened his eyes, seeming a little groggy.

"Legolas," Aragorn repeated, smiling. "Your father returns."

Without making a sound, the elf bolted upright and started to jump off the bed.

Elrond ran over from the balcony and he and Aragorn grabbed the younger elf.

"Legolas!" the healer exclaimed. "Move slowly, or you will reopen your wound!"

"Where is he?" Legolas asked, forcing them to let him stand. "He is well? You do not lie?"

"Of course I do not lie, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, taking no offense. "Come."

Leaving the room, they quickly made their way to the nearest door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Thranduil, the twins, and Radek neared the house, they saw a door fly open, and Legolas come out with Aragorn and Elrond behind him.

"Ada!" Legolas exclaimed.

Thranduil smiled and quickened his pace, taking his son in his arms and holding him tightly.

Legolas smiled, sighing with relief.

"Justice has been served, my Greenleaf," Thranduil whispered.

Legolas was relieved to be free from danger, but he opened his eyes and looked towards Radek.

The human understood that his brother had evil ways that needed to end, and smiled at the Prince, to show that he had no hard feelings.

Legolas smiled back, and they went back into the house.


	15. To War with a King!

Two more weeks had passed, and Elrond and Thranduil sat on a blanket near a stream, watching their sons play like elflings in the water.

All of Legolas' wounds had fully healed, and he denied any lingering weakness.

Thranduil laughed when Legolas dunked Aragorn's head under the water. The human popped back up and grabbed the elf, splashing water in his face. He didn't dunk Legolas as the elf had done to him, the King noticed; all of Elrond's sons were still gentle with their friend, in light of his recent injuries.

"How old are they, again?" they suddenly heard.

Looking up, the two elf-lords found Heredil and Radek approaching. Elrond had told the human that he was welcome in Rivendell for as long as he wished to stay, and Radek had taken him up on the offer.

"Good day, Radek," said Thranduil. He made it a point to be as nice to the unfortunate human as he could.

"Good day," Radek replied.

Heredil snorted at the King. "Fine, you do not need to greet _me_."

"All right," said Thranduil, looking back out to the water.

Elrond laughed and Radek looked at Heredil with surprise.

Heredil shot the King a mock-angry look, and unexpectedly threw something at him.

A pinecone.

Thranduil looked up at his friend, his mouth dropping open with shock.

Radek mirrored the look. "You…you just…you just threw a _pinecone_ at your King!"

Heredil nodded, as if they were discussing the weather. "I know."

Thranduil tried to hide his smile with a growl, and he threw the pinecone back.

Heredil caught it and threw it back towards the King.

Thranduil ducked, and it sailed over his head. "This means war!" he exclaimed.

Heredil threw himself to the ground and began gathering pinecones, as Thranduil did the same.

"What in all of Middle-Earth…?"

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elrohir looked at Elladan, who pointed towards the shore. They were stunned to see Thranduil and Heredil throwing pinecones at each other. They watched as Elrond scrambled to get off the blanket and away from the 'battle', but a pinecone bounced off his head, courtesy of the King.

Radek didn't know what to make of the scene, and he quickly ran closer to the water. He saw the others watching, and gave a smile in greeting. "Do they always act this way?"

The soaked elves and human shook their heads.

"No, never," said Legolas, not able to hide a surprised but amused smile.

"The three of them have been friends for six thousand years," said Elrohir. "I gather there is much about them that we do not know!"

"AHA!" Heredil exclaimed, having backed Thranduil against a tree. He held up his last pinecone, ready to launch it. "Have you any last words, Your Majesty?"

"Aye!" said Thranduil, holding his hands out as if to protect himself.

"And they are?"

"Let me think," said Thranduil. He saw Elrond motion to the elves in the water, and Legolas and Aragorn quickly came to the edge, quietly coming ashore. "You have always been my good friend, Heredil…" he said, trying to stall.

"Yes, indeed!" Heredil said. "But that shall not win you this battle!"

"No," said Thranduil, shaking his head. "But something else might!"

Suddenly, Heredil was forcefully grabbed. He gasped in surprise as he realized that Legolas and Aragorn were pulling him away, and he half-heartedly threw the pinecone at Thranduil, who caught it.

"What are you doing!" Heredil exclaimed, trying to get loose.

Legolas and Aragorn were laughing, not answering.

"I said, what are you—!"

Heredil's words were cut off when he was thrown into the lake. When he resurfaced, he spit out water as everyone laughed uproariously.

Thranduil walked to the edge and threw the pinecone at his friend, where it bounced off Heredil's head. "That will teach you to war with the King!"

THE END

ROTFL! Are youall laughing as hard as I am?

Thanks SO MUCH for all the great reviews for this story! I treasure every one of them! Here's a preview for my next story, 'Acceptable Risk'!

xxxxxxxxxx

When Legolas came back to awareness, he found something heavy lying across his body. It took him a minute to comprehend that he was lying in the grass, and the heavy thing on top of him was another body.

Aragorn.

Legolas gasped and tried to sit up, but the human's head laid atop his chest, his hand hanging off the elf's shoulder as if he'd been checking the elf's pulse before he'd passed out—but from what, Legolas couldn't tell.

Legolas took hold of Aragorn and carefully pushed him off himself, his blood running cold at the sight of the large red stain he found on his own tunic that had obviously come from the human.

"Aragorn…" he moaned in fear, sitting up and laying his friend on his back. The stain covered the human's entire shirt, and Legolas felt for his friend's pulse with a shaking hand, ignoring the pounding in his own head.

He sighed with relief when he felt the beat under his fingers, but he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious…no idea how long his friend had been bleeding…

Legolas stumbled to his feet, reaching out to grab hold of a tree when the landscape spun around him. After his vision righted itself, he searched for Aragorn's sack of healing supplies, seeing that the human had somehow lost it. His heartbeat quickened—faster than it'd already been racing—when he was unable to find it. He couldn't understand how it had disappeared, and he was too groggy to think of looking under the dead orcs' bodies, which is where the sack actually was.

Finding his own pack, Legolas took out a canteen and the needle and thread that he always carried. Hurrying back to his friend, he bemoaned the loss of Aragorn's much more extensive healing supplies. The human had a habit of wearing it slung around himself, and that habit had now become their downfall.

Legolas threw himself to his knees, causing his head to throb painfully. He ignored it as he ripped open the hole in Aragorn's tunic to expose the wound. It was very low on the human's left shoulder, below the collarbone; its location scared the elf, who couldn't be sure whether or not it had punctured a lung.

Opening the canteen, Legolas poured water over the wound, trying to wash away the blood. More quickly welled up, and he took the needle and stitched the wound quickly, his hands shaking even more.

"Why did you do it, Aragorn?" he said, suddenly remembering seeing the human throw himself into the orc's path to save him.

Aragorn made no reply, lying motionless.

Legolas vision suddenly blurred and he blinked his eyes, bringing up a hand to rub them. He didn't even realize that he smeared his friend's blood all over his face.

When he was finished, Legolas wrapped Aragorn's shoulder and laid his head on the human's chest, trying to hear his lungs. He couldn't hear anything amiss, but the human's breathing was soft and shallow, so Legolas couldn't be sure.

Sighing loudly, Legolas stood and found Aragorn's pack. He looked inside it, hoping to find the sack of healing supplies, but it was not there. He slung it and his own onto his back along with his bow and quiver, and he found his knives and Aragorn's sword.

Taking Aragorn's sword belt off the human, he wrapped it around himself, but there was no hole in the leather to make it small enough to fit him. Rather than damage it, Legolas tied it around his waist in a knot, before wrapping his friend in both of their cloaks and lifting him, walking towards Rivendell.

xxxxxxxxxx

There you have it! (gasp) Did I actually include Aragorn angst in this one? LOL! Don't worry, there's plenty of Legolas angst too! This story will be posted after a new snippet in my 'Misfortunes of an Elf' collection, lol. Don't forget to let me know how you liked the ending of 'Blink'!


End file.
